


khẩu độ

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Photography, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vietnamese Translation, jfc can someone make that vnmese translation a tag
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Qua năm tháng Kuroo đã trở nên rất giỏi cười, nên đáng lẽ hắn nên trao cho Bokuto một nụ cười như giấc mơ nhốt trong chai nhựa, nắp chai đóng chặt để ngăn hy vọng lửng lơ bên trong không thoát ra ngoài.Hắn không làm như thế.“Cậu ve vãn tệ thật đấy,” hắn dài giọng nói.Bokuto nhe răng cười, sáng ngời và sắc sảo. “Cậu cố tỏ ra không hấp dẫn cũng tệ thật đấy.”-Đây là một câu chuyện về Kuroo Tetsurou, những chiếc áo gió màu bạc, và loài thiên nga.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	khẩu độ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [aperture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524538) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



> ahaha 10 ngày rồi và tớ mới đăng lại fic này từ wordpress sang. tớ là một đứa tệ hại. fight me. 
> 
> dạo này cổ tay tớ đau khi xào rau và khi viết, thế có phải tớ nên viết và dịch ít hơn không? nhưng nếu nghỉ dịch mà không làm mấy việc đó thì tớ làm gì? câu hỏi tiếp tục được để ngỏ. 
> 
> một lần nữa đề tặng trà, vì m đã thức đến ba giờ sáng để đọc fic lúc t đăng bên wp và la hét vào một cái ib không có người và tiếp tục la hét với t vào buổi sáng hôm đấy. m đúng là cả một kho báu đó. đừng bao giờ để ai nói với m khác nhé.

_ Kể em nghe cách những điều này, và cả tình yêu nữa, sẽ huỷ hoại chúng ta. _

_ Những cơ thể ấy, cơ thể ta, ngập tràn ánh sáng. _

_ Hãy nói em nghe rằng ta sẽ không bao giờ ngừng ngạc nhiên vì nó. _

  
  


Bokuto Koutarou chuyển vào căn hộ kế bên nhà hắn vào ngày Chủ nhật.

Kuroo cũng không hẳn là  _ thấy  _ anh ta, nhưng hắn nghe thấy hết. Hàng đống hộp rỗng và đồ đạc vung vãi khắp hành lang mỗi khi hắn thò đầu ra khỏi cửa, tạo thành một thứ địa hình dao động tựa như những đụn cát sa mạc vậy. Bên nhà hàng xóm, một hỗn hợp đầy bạo lực của một bộ phim truyền hình buổi tối và khung cảnh của một hộp đêm, trộn lẫn với tạp âm thuần tuý của sự  _ giết chóc,  _ cứ thế diễn ra trong gần suốt một ngày.

Và vì vậy nên, đối với Kuroo, mọi thứ bắt đầu vào ngày thứ Bảy.

Kể cả nếu như hắn đã không thấy tò mò về những tấm ảnh nằm rải rác khắp nơi như những lá thư tình, hay tiếng thình thịch đôi lúc vang lên như y chang tiếng cuốc chim va chạm phải một thứ chắc chắn là đặc cứng, thì đằng nào hắn cũng mở cánh cửa đó ra thôi. Trong đầu Kuroo có rất nhiều cánh cửa, và hầu hết thời gian hắn giữ chúng đóng chặt lại, nhưng đôi khi cũng có những thứ lọt qua. Là như thế đó.

Nhưng thôi, quay lại vấn đề của những bức ảnh. Khi khoảng nửa ngày đã trôi qua, một chiếc thùng đổ xuống và nổ tung, tạo ra một chiếc hố đen phun ra một cơn mưa những bức ảnh. Tiếng giấy sột soạt khiến Kuroo lại bước ra lần nữa. Hắn suýt nữa cảm thấy cần đi ra giúp đỡ cho dù hắn vẫn còn mặc nguyên bộ đồ ngủ tối qua, nhưng rồi cửa nhà hàng xóm bật mở và một bóng người mờ mờ xông ra. Trong nửa giây, Kuroo nhìn thấy một mái tóc trắng và xám nhấp nháy trong hành lang.

Hắn nghĩ về loài thiên nga.

Về sau đó, khi hắn ra ngoài mua thực phẩm, hắn để ý thấy một bức ảnh mắc kẹt dưới cửa thang máy như thứ gì bị bỏ quên sau một thảm hoạ vậy. Hắn nhặt nó lên và nhét nó vào túi quần bò.

//

Bokuto Koutarou chuyển vào căn hộ kế bên nhà hắn vào thứ Bảy, nhưng có lẽ, trong cái bối cảnh lớn hơn của vạn vật, sẽ thích hợp hơn nếu nói rằng câu chuyện này bắt đầu vào ngày Chủ nhật. Lúc sáu giờ. Lại còn vào buổi sáng nữa.

Cũng cần biết rằng Kuroo, như hầu hết những con người bình thường khác, không hề tỉnh táo vào lúc sáu giờ sáng Chủ nhật. Trên thực tế, nên có một điều luật bất thành văn về việc làm phiền người khác vào sáu giờ sáng Chủ nhật như thế này. Không ai phải xứng đáng chịu đựng một nỗi đau như thế. Thậm chí cả loại người tệ hại nhất cũng không; đến cả Kuroo cũng không.

Dù sao hắn vẫn đi ra mở cửa khi chuông cửa vang lên, chớp mắt xua đi cơn ngái ngủ và nghĩ về cái bài viết  _ Cách phi tang một xác chết  _ trên wikihow mà Oikawa vừa gửi hắn hôm rồi.

Nén lại một cái ngáp, Kuroo mắt nhắm mắt mở nhòm ra ngoài hành lang. Bây giờ là giữa tháng Sáu, nghĩa là mặt trời Tokyo đã đang ngự từ trên cao mà nhoẻn cười nhìn xuống những thần dân loài người bé nhỏ của nó rồi, để cả hành lang này chìm trong những sắc vàng lộng lẫy—

“Ô— xin chào!”

Kuroo nhảy  _ dựng  _ lên.

“Đệt, xin lỗi, tui làm cậu sợ à? Tui thề tui không có ý đó đâu— ừm, đằng đó có sao không thế?”

Kuroo, trên thực tế, không hề ổn chút nào, khi vừa bị doạ cho tụt đi hết nửa tuổi thọ bởi hàng xóm mình, người không chỉ vừa xuất hiện ngay cửa nhà hắn như một tên giết người hàng loạt, mà còn sở hữu một giọng nói lớn như chiếc máy xúc vậy. Dù sao hắn vẫn cố giấu biểu cảm đó đi, với mức độ thành công không cao lắm.

“Ừ, tôi không sao,” hắn trả lời ngắn gọn, đứng thẳng dậy và chỉnh vẻ mặt mình thành một nụ cười xa cách hợp tình hợp lý. Theo thói quen, hắn đưa một tay lùa vào tóc mình.

“Tốt quá,” hàng xóm hắn nói, người mà hắn giờ vẫn chưa biết tên, nghe giọng ba phần nhẹ nhõm và có lẽ là một phần tội lỗi, nếu Kuroo cố để ý một chút.

Vậy nên Kuroo để ý, và rồi để ý hơn một chút nữa, cơn buồn ngủ rốt cục sau bao cố gắng cũng biến đi mất. Hắn nhìn qua đối phương một lượt thật nhanh, mắt lướt qua từ một mái tóc trắng và xám vuốt ngược lên tới bờ vai rộng, đôi chân săn chắc, đôi giày chạy màu đen. Chiếc áo gió rộng rinh màu bạc phủ trên bờ vai đẹp đẽ của anh ta như một mảnh trăng. Anh trông cũng dễ thương.

Sự im lặng kéo dài thêm một lúc, trong lúc đó Kuroo ngáp thêm một cái và rồi ngẫm nghĩ về đôi mắt lạ lùng, ánh vàng như trăng sáng của tay hàng xóm, và người hàng xóm đó chỉ nhìn hắn thôi, với thứ gì đó khó kiểm soát ẩn đằng sau vẻ mặt anh ta như một bóng ma.

“Vậy, ừm—”

“Tui là Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou,” anh ta nói trước khi Kuroo kịp nhận ra ước mơ của chính mình bao gồm việc quay người lại, đóng cửa vào, và trèo lên giường ngủ tiếp. Tuổi trưởng thành đã không mang lại cho hắn trí tuệ hay sự thông thái mà hắn ngày trẻ hơn đã từng mong có được— đi ngủ vào lúc ba giờ sáng đêm qua là một ý tưởng  _ tệ vãi nồi. _

Kuroo gật đầu.

“Và bởi vì tui vừa mới chuyển vào rồi các thứ, tui nghĩ mình nên qua chào một câu,” hắn kết thúc bằng nụ cười tươi như nửa cây pháo hoa đốt trong sân nhà, làm bật nên những tia màu sắc và cháy sáng cả xung quanh.

“Ừm hửm,” Kuroo ậm ừ, để môi mình cong lên thành một nụ cười nho nhỏ. “Tôi là Kuroo.”

Đã xong chưa nhỉ? Có lẽ là rồi. Hắn đoán rằng đây là lúc mà cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên với tư cách hàng xóm của họ kết thúc. Lẽ thường tình và sự thuận tiện đều đồng ý như thế mà.

Nhưng thay vào đó Bokuto hắng giọng đầy chủ đích, rồi để lộ ra đôi tay anh ta mà, Kuroo nhận ra một cách muộn màng, đã để sau lưng suốt từ khi nãy. Anh ta giơ ra một bó hoa.

“Lần nào cậu có hàng xóm mới cậu cũng làm thế này hả?” Kuroo nhướn một bên mày lên.

Bokuto chỉ cười.

//

Bó hoa cúc đó  _ đúng  _ là khá đẹp, cái đó thì Kuroo phải thừa nhận. Hắn đã cắm chúng vào một cái bình hoa hắn lôi ra từ phòng kho và đặt chúng lên bàn ăn tối, một cụm hoa trắng mềm với cánh hoa nở bung như những bàn tay vươn ra của một người tình.

Hắn không nghĩ rằng thật lạ làm sao khi cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên với Bokuto lại xảy ra vào lúc sáu giờ sáng và kết thúc bằng những đoá hoa. Hắn không nghĩ về hình dáng của nụ cười anh, và rằng hắn không thể dễ dàng xua nó ra khỏi đầu mình như lẽ ra phải vậy. Kuroo không nghĩ gì hết.

Nhưng, hắn cũng không đi ngủ tiếp.

_ Lúc nào một cơn giông cũng có thể tới, vậy nên phải đóng cửa vào. _

Hắn bật ấm đun nước lên, mở máy tính ra, và quay về với bản thảo.

//

Giữa lịch làm việc loạn xì ngầu của hắn và những giờ chạy đi uống cà phê bất tận, hắn chẳng có dịp thấy Bokuto nhiều hơn là thoáng qua; những lúc đi vứt rác buổi sáng, đợi đèn đỏ bên ngoài tiệm  _ konbini  _ bên kia phố buổi chiều, trong cái thang máy đông đúc ngu ngốc vào tối muộn. 

Trong một thời gian thật ngắn dường như tình hàng xóm mới chớm nở của họ cũng sẽ chỉ đi đến thế thôi, với những cái gật đầu nho nhỏ kì cục từ Kuroo và những tiếng chào to, tựa tiếng loa phóng thanh từ Bokuto, rải rác mỗi tuần như những gờ giảm tốc trên những con đường thành phố phẳng lặng.

Và rồi thứ Sáu diễn ra.

Đó là một trong những ngày mà tưởng như mọi thực thể trong vũ trụ này đều đã quyết định liên kết với nhau để chống lại hắn dưới một chiến dịch vĩ đại và thối tha, với cái tiêu đề vui vẻ mang tên  _ khiến Kuroo Tetsurou cảm thấy tệ hại hết sức có thể trong giới hạn chịu đựng của loài người (hoặc hơn).  _ Đoàn tàu tốc hành từ địa ngục cứ dần nặng lên với tốc độ rùa bò, đập bể lòng kiên nhẫn của hắn từng mảnh nhỏ một, thật thà, đau đớn. Đến quá trưa, hắn đã sẵn sàng đầu hàng trước cái bản thảo ngu ngốc này và cái cốt truyện đần độn này và vứt toàn bộ cuốn tiểu thuyết đang viết dở của hắn vào thùng con mẹ nó rác.

Nhưng hắn không làm vậy, bởi tuổi trưởng thành là một lời nguyền và Kuroo sẽ không để bất cứ ai có quyền cười vào mặt hắn. Hắn nghiến răng và đánh ra những câu chữ dài và uốn lượn như những dãy cầu thang, đi quanh căn phòng khách nơi chiếc bình hoa đứng yên trống rỗng khi đầu hắn trở nên quá nhiều tạp âm.

Bảy giờ tối, hắn đang ở trên tầng thượng của toà chung cư tí xíu, tay khoanh lại tì vào lan can kim loại và cằm gác lên trên. Mặt trời níu lấy những góc trời tím lịm như một đứa trẻ lạc, chẳng nhiều hơn một ánh sáng đỏ loé lên trên chân trời thành phố lởm chởm là bao. Trên đầu, mặt trăng bước những bước đầu tiên vào vòng tay mát lạnh của những đám mây, rung động trong tiếng ve kêu và tiếng còi xe.

Thật sến làm sao, như rất nhiều thứ trong đời hắn vậy, nhưng ít nhất nó không mang chủ ý như thế. Không gian trên này chẳng có gì quá đặc biệt, chắc chắn là không đủ cho bất kì kiểu xây dựng vườn tược gì hết. Nhưng nó im lặng, và vắng, và nhìn ra phía nam khu Akasaka với những cánh rừng bạt ngàn của những toà nhà thương mại và những khu phố dân cư mọc lên như nấm ở giữa. Cũng dễ chịu mà.

Cả ngày hắn chưa ra khỏi nhà nên giờ hắn vẫn đang mặc áo hoodie và quần ngủ, logo trường đại học hắn in phía trước bạc màu tựa như những kỉ niệm mà nó mang. Kuroo đưa một tay giơ lên trước ánh sáng đang dần tắt, che đi mặt trời với lòng bàn tay mở to.  _ Trông thật buồn quá,  _ hắn nghĩ.  _ Cô liêu quá. _

Và nếu cảm thấy hành động ấy kịch quá có lẽ Kuroo hồi năm hai đại học sẽ cười vào mặt hắn, một âm thanh sắc đến cắt được cả kim cương, và bảo hắn  _ tự mình đứng dậy đi  _ và  _ đi tiếp đi  _ và  _ cứ cố lên.  _ Nhưng hắn đã tự đứng dậy rồi, và đã đi tiếp (có lẽ, có lẽ là quá xa) và thế mà. Thế mà vẫn vậy. Quanh hắn màu sắc cứ nhạt đi và tâm trí hắn nhấp nháy trong bóng tối đang trườn đến gần, như ngọn nến.

_ Tách. _

Kuroo giật mình bừng tỉnh khỏi đoạn độc thoại hoàng hôn rất kịch của mình, và chầm chậm quay người lại.

Bokuto đứng cách hắn vài mét, đơ người, tóc bị gió thổi rối bù trông mềm tựa lông thiên nga. Khi Kuroo di chuyển, anh cũng bước, đột ngột, như thể nhân tính mới chỉ là một thứ mới xuất hiện gần đây, gò má hồng lên thấy rõ. Anh run rẩy lùi về phía sau một bước, chiếc máy ảnh cầm trong tay vẫn đang ghì vào ngực.

“Đang chụp ảnh ngẫu hứng đấy à?” Kuroo hỏi sau một khoảnh khắc. Khi tiếng màn chập máy ảnh vang lên hắn đang nhìn đi chỗ khác, nên thật sự chẳng thể biết chính xác Bokuto đã chụp  _ ai  _ hay  _ cái gì,  _ nhưng đôi mắt Bokuto, như ánh sáng mặt trời cháy in lên nền trời sẫm tím sau lưng anh, tựa hồ như biết nói, lớn hơn cả đản quạ và bài ca tang thương chúng hát.

Bokuto há miệng ra, ngậm lại, rồi lại mở miệng lần nữa.

“Trông đẹp lắm đấy,” anh ta nói, lòng thật thà mang lại cho giọng anh một cái gì đó trong sáng đến lạ, như thể nước suối chảy ra từ khe đá con. Kuroo biết rõ điều ấy. Kuroo là chuyên gia nói dối qua kẽ răng, nên Kuroo biết rõ.

“Cái gì đẹp cơ, những thứ này á?” Hắn khoát tay về phía thành phố sau lưng, nơi những ánh đèn neon và âm thanh đang bắt đầu sống dậy, nụ cười hắn mong manh giòn như xương. Hắn chẳng mong chờ thứ gì hết, không hề.

Nghe đến đó Bokuto thả lỏng người thấy rõ, và gật đầu.

“Cả tất cả chỗ đó nữa,” anh ta nói, “nhưng chủ yếu là cậu kia.”

Dù suốt vài tuần qua giọng nói anh ta thô và to lớn như bão, giờ đây nó vang lên mềm mại hơn. Ít phần giống sấm; thêm phần tựa mưa.

Kuroo cảm thấy một nụ cười lướt ngang mặt mình, nhưng hắn không nhận ra nụ cười ấy.

Phải biết rằng, qua năm tháng Kuroo đã trở nên rất giỏi mỉm cười, nên hắn có một nụ cười cho mọi thứ. Một nụ cười dành cho những đứa trẻ mắt sáng như sao và tim đập dồn; một nụ cười cho những người lạ vô tư đi cùng bên hè phố; một nụ cười cho công ty xuất bản và những biên tập viên lạ lùng, quá nhiều kì vọng của chúng. Một nụ cười để xoa dịu đi nỗi buồn của một người bạn, một nụ cười để giấu đi nỗi buồn của chính hắn.

Qua năm tháng Kuroo đã trở nên rất giỏi cười, nên đáng lẽ hắn nên trao cho Bokuto một nụ cười như giấc mơ nhốt trong chai nhựa, nắp chai đóng chặt để ngăn hy vọng lửng lơ bên trong không thoát ra ngoài.

Hắn không làm như thế.

“Cậu ve vãn tệ thật đấy,” hắn dài giọng nói.

Bokuto nhe răng cười, sáng ngời và sắc sảo. “Cậu cố tỏ ra không hấp dẫn cũng tệ thật đấy.”

Kuroo cảm thấy được tâng bốc, nhưng rồi nghĩ lại, Kuroo lúc nào chẳng được tâng bốc. Bởi những người mới chỉ thấy  _ Nụ cười #1  _ đến  _ #5,  _ bởi những người hắn chỉ có thể làm cho thất vọng mà thôi. Hắn biết rõ quá mà.

“—dù sao thì, tui mong cậu không nghĩ tui vô duyên rình mò quá,” Bokuto thêm vào khi Kuroo rơi vào im lặng một lát, cái tập trung to lớn trong mắt anh chảy đi với một tiếng thở dài nho nhỏ. “Thì, bình thường tui cũng không thường dùng cái camera này để chụp ảnh mấy người ưa nhìn mà không xin phép đâu,  _ thề  _ đấy. Chủ yếu là cho công việc thôi.” Vừa nói anh vừa tiến lại gần, cùi chỏ tựa lên lan can bên cạnh Kuroo và quay lưng về phía bầu trời mở rộng. Đó là một tư thế thoải mái, vẻ thư giãn toả ra từ bờ vai nghiêng, mặc cho vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên khi bị bắt gặp khi nãy. Đó là một tư thế thân thiện.

Kuroo nhướn một bên mày. Hắn đang đứng giữa sự ngạc nhiên và một phát hiện nào đó. “Vậy là, cậu là nhiếp ảnh gia à.”

“Ừa.”

Đến lúc này mặt trời đã từ lâu lặn xuống chân trời, để lại đằng sau đường đi lấm tấm bụi sao và chiếc áo choàng quen thuộc của màn đêm. Bokuto trông khác ban nãy ( _ chứ còn gì nữa,  _ đầu óc Kuroo bình phẩm đầy hữu ích), một lần nữa, khuôn mặt anh thay đổi để thích ứng với ánh sáng vừa tắt đi, mắt sáng to tròn như cú. Anh đang cười một nụ cười như mùa hạ vừa chớm nở, cả người nghiêng một chút, nhẹ gần như không có về, phía Kuroo.

Và đây là thời điểm câu chuyện đi đến chỗ từ ngữ không còn tuôn ra nữa, khi Kuroo phải nhắc về thời gian và cái cổ đau của hắn và bước đi và để Bokuto ở lại một mình trên tầng thượng khu chung cư Akasaka tí hon của họ, nhưng Kuroo không đành lòng làm việc ấy. Bokuto đang cười tựa hồ mùa hạ vừa chớm nở, và hắn không thể làm như thế.

Thay vào đó, hắn mở miệng.

“Vậy công việc cậu làm là gì, nếu không phải là lén chụp ảnh hàng xóm cậu thế hử?”

//

Kuroo sẽ không để bất cứ thứ gì bắt đầu, bởi Kuroo không muốn đi đâu hết.

Kuroo đã thoả mãn với nơi hắn đang ở hiện tại rồi, với căn nhà này và những căn phòng và chùm chìa khoá này. Hắn biết lũ quái vật ở đâu và biết nơi trốn tránh, và khi trời giật sấm ngoài kia hắn có thể chui vào cái chạn bếp nằm dưới bồn rửa và đưa tay lên bịt tai lại. Hắn có thể đóng mọi cánh cửa mà hắn muốn; hắn có thể khoá chặt mọi căn phòng dính máu trên tường và khiến tất cả mọi người quên đi chúng.

Kuroo sẽ không để thứ gì bắt đầu, bởi nếu nó bắt đầu thì nó sẽ phải kết thúc, và hắn biết rõ, hơn bất cứ điều gì, rằng sự kết thúc sẽ khiến người ta ra sao. Hắn đã từng nhìn sự sống chảy ra khỏi một trái tim còn đang đập và nhìn trái tim đó đập tiếp hàng chục năm sau đó. Hắn đã học được cách nỗi buồn cắt ngang một tâm hồn đang chạy. Cảnh tượng đó chưa bao giờ đẹp, mà chỉ buồn thôi.

Kuroo sẽ không để điều gì bắt đầu hết. Không bắt đầu khi có hắn, không bắt đầu khi không có hắn, cũng không bắt đầu bởi hắn, căn nhà này Kuroo sẽ không bao giờ mở cửa sổ cho bất cứ ai, Kuroo sẽ không bao giờ tháo khoá cánh cửa dẫn lên gác mái. Nếu có ai muốn đi quanh mà đốt trụi các thứ và rồi đốt cháy cả chính mình, thì họ cứ việc làm thế đi. Họ cứ làm thế. Kuroo sẽ ngồi trong chạn bếp với đôi khuỷu tay trẻ con ép sát vào hai bên thành tủ gỗ và đếm đến mười.

Và sẽ không có ai tìm thấy hắn.

//

Kuroo học được rằng Bokuto là một nhiếp ảnh gia tự do chụp ảnh bất cứ ai anh muốn, bất cứ khi nào anh muốn. Anh ta làm được điều này bởi rất nhiều người muốn anh chụp ảnh cho họ. Hắn đoán Bokuto hẳn phải là một nhiếp ảnh gia giỏi lắm.

Rồi hoá ra Bokuto cũng giúp việc ở cửa hàng hoa của chú anh ta khi rảnh rỗi, bởi mối quan hệ của anh và ông chú khá tốt và anh cũng được học các thứ về ngôn ngữ hoa và bố cục. Cái đó giải thích được bó hoa kia. Chưa phải là ẩn ý đằng sau chúng, nhưng ít ra là sự tồn tại vậy. 

Đến cuối đêm đó Bokuto hỏi xin điện thoại hắn và bấm số mình vào, nụ cười tươi tới mức như sắp trượt khỏi mặt anh ta.

Có lẽ mọi chuyện vẫn chưa quá tuyệt vọng như Kuroo vẫn nghĩ.

(Đó là một câu đùa, và một lời nói dối. Điều này hắn cũng biết rõ.)

//

Tokyo nổi tiếng với những thứ như kim tuyến và bụi tiên. Những trung tâm bách hoá khổng lồ, cái nhộn nhịp của đám đông dân văn phòng buổi tối, những cửa hàng tiện lợi nằm rải rác như những hạt muối và tiêu rắc đều dọc ngang những con phố lỏi len trong thành phố. Nếu bạn hỏi một du khách hiệu họ nghĩ gì về nó, có lẽ họ sẽ nói thứ gì về chuyện cửa hàng  _ donki  _ ở Shibuya to thế nào hay cuộc sống về đêm của Shinjuku thuần ánh sáng chói mắt đến ra sao.

Người ta biết về Akasaka qua ít thứ hơn. Nằm giữa Nagatacho nghiêm túc và Roppongi chẳng bao giờ im lặng, nó đã luôn bị bỏ qua để chú ý tới những quận khác nổi bật hơn.

Tuy nhiên, thứ mà chắc chắn không bao giờ được nhắc đến về Akasaka, chính là sự hào phóng trong xây dựng các toà nhà dân cư của nó. Chi tiết hơn thì, Kuroo có khá nhiều điều để nói về vấn đề thang máy bởi vì cái thang trong toà chung cư nhà hắn tệ hại và chật chội và chưa đầy chỗ để nhét hai người đàn ông trưởng thành bên trong, có lẽ còn chừa thêm hai phân lịch sự.  _ Tổ cha mấy cái thang máy này,  _ hắn quyết định, và có lẽ giờ thì tổ cha cả sự tồn tại của hàng xóm hắn nữa, mặc dù hắn không chắc có nên tiếp tục với suy nghĩ đó hay không. Tất cả thật quá sức hắn. Cả chiều nay hắn đã viết liên tục rồi.  _ Ngón tay  _ hắn  _ mệt  _ lắm rồi.

Hắn không muốn thú nhận điều đó, nhưng mặc dù công việc nhà văn vất vả của hắn cho hắn một lịch làm việc dễ thở hơn hầu hết mọi người, bằng cách nào đó hắn vẫn càng ngày càng chạm mặt Bokuto nhiều hơn, khi tuần lại tuần cứ thế đạp lên mặt hắn và trôi qua như vậy.

Hôm nay mới hơn bốn giờ chiều một chút, và Kuroo bước ra khỏi nhà và vào hơi ấm của mặt trời chiều hòng đi bổ sung lại kho dự trữ cà phê đang vơi dần của hắn, chỉ để tìm thấy một Bokuto ủ rũ đến lạ đang cởi dây giày trên thềm cửa nhà anh.

Ngay khi vừa thấy Kuroo, Bokuto tươi tỉnh lên trông thấy và rồi nhảy lên, dây giày mới cởi một nửa vung vẩy đầy đe doạ quanh chân anh. Anh hôm nay lại mặc chiếc áo gió màu bạc đó, mũ áo thả sau lưng và khoá áo vẫn mắc ở giữa ngực.

“Cậu đang đi đâu thế?”

Kuroo nghiêng đầu gửi một nụ cười nửa miệng về phía anh, ngón tay trỏ đung đưa chìa khoá. “Đi uống cà phê?”

“Cậu mời tui đấy hả?”

“Không, tôi đi uống cà phê chứ,” hắn nói vẻ khô khan.

Dù sao Bokuto vẫn theo hắn đi vào thang máy, cúi người trong cái không gian chật hẹp bé xíu đó để buộc dây giày. Khi xong xuôi anh lại đứng lên, và Kuroo đột ngột cảm thấy căm thù cái sự thật rằng hắn đang tỉnh táo hơn mọi khi bởi vai Bokuto đang sắp chạm vào vai hắn đến nơi rồi, và bờ vai ấy rất đẹp, và hắn chỉ là hơi hơi muốn viết về chúng thôi.

Chỉ là hơi hơi thôi, nhưng khi Bokuto hít thở và con số trên màn hình bé xíu trên đầu họ tụt xuống chậm rãi, quá chậm rãi, Kuroo thấy mình cảm nhận một cách sắc bén sự tồn tại của đối phương. Họ có chung cái phong cách tóc tai không trọng lực, nhưng kể cả khi đấy Bokuto vẫn lùn hơn hắn vài xăng ti mét. Đây là một phát hiện mới vô cùng quan trọng. Kuroo không biết phải cảm nhận như thế nào về nó. 

Cái mà hắn biết phải cảm nhận như thế nào là cái thang máy này, và cảm xúc chính xác nhất là  _ địt.  _ Hắn hai mươi lăm tuổi và vô cùng ổn và hàng xóm hắn đang đứng rất, rất gần. Mà thực ra, bỏ đi— hắn đâu có ổn.

Qua vài tuần rồi hắn đã có một số phát kiến mang hình dạng của Bokuto. Bokuto thích chạy bộ quanh khu phố lúc năm giờ sáng nhưng cuối cùng gần như lúc nào cũng thấy mình đang ở cách nhà vài ga tàu điện, lang thang giữa những con phố của một nơi lạ lẫm. Anh sở hữu một chiếc áo gió màu bạc mà anh hiếm khi, thậm chí là chẳng bao giờ, rời xa. Anh có dung tích phổi của một con cá voi xanh và cả âm lượng thích hợp đi kèm và những câu chào buổi sáng của anh đủ lớn để gọi cả khu nhà dậy, nhưng anh cũng có thể im lặng nữa; khi Kuroo đang mắc kẹt hai mét dưới sức nặng của đôi mắt xanh trống rỗng và lang thang lờ đờ quanh sảnh khu chung cư, Bokuto đủ dịu dàng để đỡ hắn dậy như đỡ một con diều đứt dây, dẫn hắn về đến tận chính nhà hắn. Bokuto còn biết cả hát ru.

Và rồi Bokuto phá vỡ sự im lặng, cứu hắn khỏi cái hố đầy rắn độc đang phun phì phì— tức là suy nghĩ của chính hắn.

“Cậu biết không, tui vừa đi chụp về đấy,” anh lẩm bẩm.

“Ừm.”

“Tui nhận việc vì concept nghe hay hay, nhưng mà…” Bokuto não nề thở dài một tiếng, người gục sang một bên đến khi anh va vào cánh tay Kuroo.”

“Nhưng mà sao?”

“Nói thật nhé?” Anh ta cựa mình một chút và rồi ngước lên nhìn Kuroo. “Tui nghĩ cậu làm mẫu cho bộ ảnh đó đẹp hơn.”

“Xin lỗi, nhắc lại dùm tôi được không?” Kuroo lơ mơ hỏi, trong khi các chức năng nhận thức tinh tế hơn của cái bằng cử nhân văn học của hắn đứng lên điều khiển não thay hắn, và phần còn lại của tâm trí hắn thì phát nổ thành một đám mây đầy khói bụi.

Bokuto chau mày. “Thật mà! Kiểu, cái tay họ thuê cũng chẳng phải  _ tệ  _ hay gì đâu, nhưng mà hắn có thiếu thứ gì ấy. 

“Kiểu, cái thứ mà cậu có đấy, chẳng biết là cái gì nữa. Nhưng hắn không có cái đó.”

Trái tim Kuroo thật nhanh liền đe doạ biểu diễn một cú nhào lộn theo kiểu văn học thiếu nữ và vì thế nên trước khi điều đó có thể xảy ra, hắn gượng bật một tiếng cười, nhẹ bẫng.

“Tôi có phải là người mẫu đâu. Chả biết cái đếch gì chuyện làm mẫu ảnh hết.”

Nhưng Bokuto rất cứng đầu. “Mấy cái đấy cậu không cần kinh nghiệm đâu. Cậu chỉ cần  _ ở đó  _ thôi, và tui sẽ làm tất cả những việc còn lại.”

“Chỉ cần  _ ở đó  _ thôi, hử?” Kuroo lặp lại, phần nào đầy ao ước, phần lớn thì không. “Nghe thích thật ha.”

Bokuto dùng bờ vai trông rất đẹp của anh huých vào vai hắn. “Thì chẳng vậy.”

Anh cũng vẫn theo Kuroo đến tận cửa hàng tiện lợi.

//

Kuroo không hề cô đơn. Hắn có ngôi nhà trong tim mình, thứ hắn biết rõ như biết những món ăn yêu thích của mấy đứa em và biết mọi nguyên tố trong bảng tuần hoàn hoá học. Căn nhà trong tâm trí hắn có hai tầng và bốn phòng, chưa đếm phòng làm việc và tầng áp mái, và nó cũng thoải mái, dù hơi lạnh.

Đôi khi có những người như Yaku hay Oikawa hay Kenma đi vào. Họ không bao giờ đi quá căn phòng khách với chiếc sofa hai người ngồi, nhưng vẫn cứ là đi vào đi, và khi ấy có bớt lạnh đi đôi chút. Kuroo không cần nghĩ quá nhiều về việc không nghĩ về nỗi buồn nữa. Đôi khi thậm chí còn cảm thấy có thể chịu được.

Dù sao thì, hắn cũng hai lăm rồi. Đáng lẽ hắn phải dẹp qua tất cả những chuyện ấy rồi, và nếu chưa thì hắn sẽ chỉ cần quét hết chúng xuống dưới thảm để không ai phải chịu đựng những nỗi lo sợ trẻ con của hắn, hắn sẽ chỉ cần đóng hết cửa vào thôi. Hắn sẽ khoá chúng lại thật chặt và thật chắc.

Trong căn nhà này và trong xương thịt Kuroo chẳng bao giờ thấy ấm, nhưng phần lớn thời gian, đại khái hắn vẫn có thể chịu được. Vậy là đã đủ cho hắn rồi. Có lẽ hắn cũng chỉ xứng đáng có thế.

//

Nếu trên thế giới này có một điều khiến Kuroo cảm thấy biết ơn, thì đó là hệ miễn dịch lố lăng của mình. Hắn gọi nó là lố lăng, bởi mỗi năm hắn chỉ ốm khoảng hai lần, nhưng đến khi hắn  _ ốm _ thì đó là kiểu ốm khiến hắn thập tử nhất sinh đến mức lần nào hắn cũng tin rằng mình sắp sửa chết  _ thật. _

Và khi tháng Tám bước tới thì theo nó chính là chuyến thăm địa ngục hàng năm của hắn, mang hình dạng một combo cỡ bự bệnh cúm-cảm-cái-đéo-gì-đó khiến hắn ho ngược ra phân nửa nội tạng mình trong khi một núi khăn giấy dùng rồi cứ cao dần lên bên cạnh.

Hắn gọi biên tập viên để bảo là mình đang hấp hối (“Không có đâu,” Kenma vô cảm đáp lại, mặc cho Kuroo tuôn ra một tràng sụt sịt thảm thương từ bên kia đầu dây. Đằng nào thì hắn cũng được cho nghỉ.), từ chối uống bất cứ loại thuốc gì dù có lẽ hắn rất rất nên uống, và dành nguyên một ngày trời nằm yên trên giường với hai đôi tất và một chồng chăn trên người, nguyền rủa tất cả mọi thứ và mọi người mà hắn có thể nghĩ tới.

Khi đêm xuống, hắn cố ngủ. Hắn cố rất dữ. Hắn đếm cừu rồi đếm sang số nguyên tố khi hắn không đếm cừu được nữa, nhưng có một cái ho cứ kẹt mãi trong họng hắn và mũi hắn tịt như cái bồn rửa cũ và đầu hắn có cảm giác như sắp nứt làm đôi. Không ngạc nhiên thay, hắn thất bại lần nữa.

Cuối cùng thì nghị lực của hắn cũng tan tành, và hắn lạch bạch lê khỏi phòng đi tìm thuốc.

Nhưng không có. Không có thuốc. Không có viên thuốc nào.

Tức là: tủ thuốc của hắn có hai viên Panadol hết hạn một tháng rồi, và vài mảnh bao bì nhôm nhăn nhúm, và không còn gì. Không còn gì hết.

Kuroo Tetsurou đã bị bỏ mặc bởi thần linh.

Thứ hắn thực sự muốn làm, khi kim đồng hồ chạm mười một giờ và đi tiếp, là bị đánh ngất đi bởi một thế lực liên chiều không gian nào đó và rơi vào hôn mê chắc tầm một tuần để hắn không phải chịu đựng cái nỗi đau phải sống nữa. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ sau đó mình sẽ còn dậy được, và mặc dù khi bạn là Kuroo Tetsurou thì nỗi cô độc sẽ trở thành cuộc sống của bạn luôn, ngay lúc này đây hắn vẫn chưa có nhu cầu chết lắm.

Vậy nên hắn mặc thêm một cái áo sweater nữa lên cái hắn đang mặc, tóm lấy chùm chìa khoá, và bước chân ra ngoài căn hộ cho một chuyến phiêu du.

Mọi thứ vẫn ổn cho đến khi hắn ra khỏi nhà, bởi khả năng thăng bằng của Kuroo chọn ngay lúc này để hoàn toàn phản bội hắn. Bước chân hắn định đặt lên mặt đất bằng cuối cùng lại không hạ xuống mặt đất bằng. Khi hắn lao người về phía trước, hắn chợt nhận ra rằng cửa nhà hắn còn có một cái thềm, rằng hắn đã quên béng nó đi, và rằng hắn là một thằng ngốc.

Thế rồi hắn đang đâm vào tường và mắt hắn nổ đom đóm và những thứ sáng màu, gây mất tập trung khác, và thứ tiếp theo hắn nhận thức được là hắn đang nằm sõng soài trên hành lang hẹp ngay bên ngoài cửa nhà hắn và chỉ còn  _ tí tẹo  _ nữa thôi là gãy cổ rồi. Tí tẹo nữa thôi đấy.

Kuroo bật cười và để mắt mình nhắm lại, cơn đau đầu vẫn giần giật trong sọ hắn.

Âm thanh của nhiều sự hỗn loạn khác kéo hắn thức dậy khỏi sự mơ màng gây ra bởi cơn đau. Ngập ngừng, hắn mở mắt. Qua tấm màn mờ ảo mà cơn sốt phủ lên mắt hắn, Kuroo nhìn thấy đôi mắt vàng kim, mái tóc trắng xám.

Hắn mất một giây để nhận ra Bokuto mặc dù anh đang khom người xuống nhìn hắn với một vẻ mặt lo lắng, bởi các bánh răng của não hắn đang cọt kẹt bởi lũ vi rút tấn công—là do tóc anh, Kuroo phát hiện. Mặc dù mọi khi mái tóc ấy được vuốt keo thành hai chỏm nhọn nổi bật, ngay bây giờ đây nó lại đang tuân theo các quy luật của trọng lực, một dịp hiếm hoi làm sao. Tóc Bokuto trông, ừm, giống tóc hơn khi anh không tấn công chúng bằng đồ tạo kiểu tóc; chúng rủ lộn xộn xuống trán anh, mềm mại và hơi xoăn và ở ngọn tóc vẫn còn ươn ướt.

“Trông cậu như cứt ấy, anh bạn ạ,” Bokuto thông báo với hắn một cách rất hữu ích, trong giọng anh mang chút lo lắng được giấu kĩ càng.

“Tôi  _ cảm thấy  _ như cứt ấy chứ,” Kuroo lẩm bẩm, khi Bokuto ngồi xổm xuống và đưa một cánh tay vững chãi ra vòng qua vai hắn. Cái chạm này thật dễ chịu. Bokuto cũng thật dễ chịu. Bokuto cũng nóng nữa, theo cả nghĩa bóng lẫn nghĩa đen. Kuroo không chắc liệu trong tình trạng đầu óc như thế này hắn có thể thực sự đối mặt với điều đó hay không.

“Thế thì cậu đang làm gì ngoài này vậy?” Bokuto hỏi, có một chút trêu đùa. Và rồi: “Chìa khoá đâu, bồ tèo ơi, phải có chìa khoá chứ.”

“...hình như tôi không khoá cửa. Tôi hết thuốc cảm rồi.”

Bokuto bật cười. “Nhưng mà cậu định đi ra ngoài như thế này á?”

“Tôi—” Kuroo hắt xì yếu ớt— “cũng đâu có ai để nhờ giúp đỡ đâu.”

Bokuto cứng người lại trong một khoảnh khắc; Kuroo giả vờ như không biết.

Giờ họ đã vào đến phòng khách, và với sự hướng dẫn của Kuroo, Bokuto dẫn hắn, một cách hết sức nhẹ nhàng, vào phòng ngủ. Mọi thứ đều y chang như lúc trước đó, chăn vứt lộn xộn khắp nơi như giấy gói kẹo, chiếc cốc rỗng của hắn ở trên bàn. Bokuto đặt Kuroo xuống giường như một con búp bê bằng giẻ vậy.

“Tôi cảm thấy như cứt ấy,” Kuroo nhắc lại khi hắn đã được nhét lại an toàn vào trong cái ổ chăn. Hắn đã quá mệt để từ chối sự giúp đỡ của Bokuto rồi, quá ốm yếu để quan tâm đến sự thật rằng người hàng xóm rất dễ thương và rất hấp dẫn của hắn đang lò dò đi quanh căn hộ hắn.

“Ừ, thì,” Bokuto giơ cây cặp nhiệt độ lên. “Cái món này đo được ba mươi tám độ năm, nên nếu cậu  _ không  _ thấy như cứt thì tui nghĩ khi đó mới có vấn đề hơn nữa đấy.” Kuroo không quá quan tâm đến mấy cái số má phiền phức kia. Hắn đang quá bận bịu nhìn Bokuto gạt tóc anh ra khỏi mắt.  _ Tóc như thiên nga,  _ Kuroo nghĩ. Tóc như thiên nga, đầy sao, đầy ánh sao.

Sau đó Bokuto biến mất đi đâu một lúc (năm phút? Mười? Mười lăm phút? Kuroo không biết chắc lắm, cũng chẳng thể chắc được với cái cách cả thế giới cứ nhẹ nhàng chao đảo quanh hắn như thể tất cả mọi thứ đều đã bị nhấc lên cao hơn ba mét bởi một chùm bóng bay bơm khí heli.) và rồi trở lại với những thứ thuốc hắn cần, bắt hắn uống hết, kèm thêm một ly nước to.

“Cậu thật sự phải chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn đi chứ, Kuroo,” Bokuto đang nói, và anh lại đang làm cái việc đó nữa, cái kiểu lúc anh hạ tông giọng xuống thành một thứ âm thanh trầm trầm rung rung dễ chịu và mọi điều anh nói đều nghe dịu dàng hơn, tròn trịa hơn mọi lúc. Cái điều ấy dễ chịu đến không công bằng. Kuroo nghĩ hắn có thể làm quen với việc này, một Bokuto khi anh ăn nói như thể đang đứng trên những mái nhà tí hon mà hét và cả một Bokuto khi anh không ồn ào như thế. Cái này chắc chắn Kuroo có thể dần quen được.

Hắn đã sẵn sàng mở mồm ra và quyến rũ Bokuto với mấy thứ tào lao về hạn chót nộp bài và những bộ phim tình cảm hài sến súa, nhưng Bokuto đang đứng lên trong phòng Kuroo và tắt hết đèn đi để cho chỉ còn ánh sáng êm đềm từ chiếc đồng hồ điện tử của hắn thôi. Trông anh như sắp rời đi vậy.

Nếu bây giờ anh đi, Kuroo sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình trong căn hộ nhỏ, khá thoải mái, vô cùng trống trải này. Đâu phải là hắn chưa quen chuyện đó đâu, đâu phải là hắn đã không dành mấy năm qua trôi trong biển vô định chỉ với những bản thảo và những lon cà phê bầu bạn đâu, thế nhưng—

Hắn đưa tay ra từ trong những nếp chăn, siết lấy áo Bokuto, và  _ kéo. _

Bokuto chăm chăm nhìn hắn.

“Sao thế?”

Kuroo lờ mờ nhớ ra rằng đáng lẽ hắn không được gây ra bất cứ  _ tiến triển  _ gì, chưa nói gì đến việc đây là hàng xóm sát vách hắn, nhưng bộ não ngây ngấy sốt của hắn xem xét việc hắn đã làm việc đó rồi và bỏ cuộc không thèm sửa chữa tình huống nữa. Vậy nên hắn không thèm suy nghĩ. Hắn mệt rồi. Sao cũng được.

Hắn chớp mắt ngước lên nhìn Bokuto và đôi mắt xinh đẹp, vàng như trăng của anh.

“Không có gì đâu,” hắn lẩm bẩm.

“Nhưng mà, ừm, tay cậu kìa,” Bokuto chậm rãi nói, ngón tay anh nhẹ nhàng bao quanh bàn tay đang níu của Kuroo. Có phải anh đang đỏ mặt không, hay là Kuroo đang ảo giác? Chắc Kuroo đang ảo giác rồi. Dù sao thì tối thế này cũng có nhìn thấy gì đâu. Im mẹ mồm vào đi Kuroo. Mày đâu còn là trẻ con nữa.

“Tay cậu đó. Lạnh lắm.”

Giờ thì đó là một khái niệm mà đến cả Kuroo ngay bây giờ còn hiểu được. Đúng là hắn đang rất lạnh, dù cho đang nằm giữa bao nhiêu cái chăn và áo len và ba đôi tất.

“Tôi lạnh mà,” hắn đồng ý, vẻ vui tươi đến phát bực mình. “Và ốm, và hơi hơi cô đơn, và tôi cảm thấy như cứt vậy.

Nên ở lại đây đi.”

Ánh mắt Bokuto lướt từ ngoài cửa sáng đèn tới bàn tay Kuroo, vẫn đang nằm an toàn trong tay anh. Anh dừng lại đó một khoảng nhanh gần như không thấy, rồi dường như đi đến một quyết định vậy.

“Được thôi.”

Rồi thì, cái này Kuroo cũng không lường trước được. Nhưng Bokuto không thèm cho hắn thời gian phản ứng, mà chỉ ngồi bệt luôn xuống sàn nhà bên cạnh hắn và gác khuỷu tay lên mép giường.

“Tui có làm được gì cho cậu không nhỉ?” Hắn có thể phần nào nhận ra vành môi cong cong của Bokuto trong bóng tối, một nụ cười mảnh mai loé sáng như bụi sao. Sự vắng mặt của ánh sáng thật vô cùng êm dịu, mát lạnh như một thứ thuốc bôi.

“Biết gì không, trước khi— hồi tôi còn bé và bị ốm tôi chả bao giờ ngủ một mình được. Tệ lắm. Nên mẹ tôi sẽ luôn ngồi cạnh tôi và kể chuyện cho đến khi tôi ngủ đi, kiểu kiểu thế,” Kuroo nói, nửa cho Bokuto nghe, nửa nói một mình, giọng hắn tựa như một tiếng hét đến từ xa, rất xa. Nửa ở đây, nửa ở nơi khác. Nửa mê mệt, nửa tỉnh táo.

“Không biết tại sao, nhưng lúc nào cũng có tác dụng. Sau khi— về sau, mẹ tôi không làm thế nữa, nhưng lúc nào tôi cũng mong mẹ quay trở lại. Cầm tay tôi và nói chuyện về kì lần và anh hùng và mấy cái vớ vẩn như thế nữa. Đúng là nhớ nhung thời thơ ấu, nhỉ?” Kuroo bật cười.

“Tui kể chuyện cho cậu được này,” Bokuto nói vọng vào trong im lặng tản mát theo sau.

Kuroo nằm nghiêng ra để nhìn anh hàng xóm hắn cho kĩ.

“Được á?”

“Nếu cậu muốn thôi.”

Kuroo gật đầu, một cử động nhỏ đến mức có thể lạc vào trong phông nền của bóng đêm.

“Được đấy.”

Bokuto hít một hơi sâu, và rồi, bằng một tiếng thầm thì nho nhỏ, lặn vào một câu chuyện về bóng chuyền và những điểm số chất chồng lên nhau như những hòn gạch của một toà tháp và những cậu con trai với những trái tim to lớn, bầm dập. Đó là một câu chuyện của tuổi thiếu niên, to tát và vĩ đại theo cách cách mà người trẻ vẫn luôn như thế. Đó là một câu chuyện tình.

Mặc cho mọi khó khăn chồng chất, đêm ấy Kuroo ngủ thật ngon.

//

Đến sáng, có một ly nước với nắp đậy bên trên và thuốc Panadol không hết hạn từ tháng trước, và một tờ giấy nhắn viết vội bên bàn đầu giường hắn, nói gì đó về ngáy ngủ như động cơ xe và nói mớ và nghỉ ngơi điều độ,  _ cậu liệu hồn mà làm đấy tui sống ngay nhà bên nên tui có thể ép cậu đấy hiểu không. _

Hai ngày sau đó, Oikawa gọi điện, nên Kuroo hỏi, vẻ hết sức ngây thơ, rằng liệu hắn có thực sự phát ra mấy âm thanh kì quặc gây xúc phạm người nghe trong khi ngủ không. Đầu dây bên kia im lặng một lúc, một cách đầy toan tính và căng thẳng theo cái kiểu của Oikawa mỗi khi anh ta đang chuẩn bị tinh thần để viết một bài luận đặc biệt phiền phức hay (một lần nữa) tìm cách trò chuyện thần giao cách cảm với con tôm hùm anh ta nuôi.

“Cũng hơi hơi, ừ, tao nghĩ thế đấy. Cũng không  _ quá  _ tệ đâu,” là câu trả lời nhẹ tênh. “Nhưng đấy là cái hồi mày là một thằng sinh viên mặt cứt cơ, tao không biết  _ lúc khác  _ thì như thế nào đâu nhé.

Mà, hỏi thế là sao đây, hửm? Cuối cùng con mèo nào đó cũng tha—”

Hắn dập máy.

//

Đây là cách mọi thứ xảy ra với Kuroo: để người khác bước vào lòng hắn rất khó.

Đến khi tứ chi hắn đã đủ dài để vừa vặn với ống tay ống chân của bộ đồng phục cấp ba, hắn đã hoàn thiện được cái nghệ thuật của sự di chuyển theo một quỹ đạo tròn rồi. Của việc tỏ ra lạnh lùng nhưng cũng đủ gần gũi để mà với tới, của cái vẻ vừa hào nhoáng vừa cách rất rất xa.

Chỉ là đó chẳng phải nghệ thuật gì sất, vì nó không hề đẹp. Kuroo Tetsurou có một nụ cười như lưỡi dao loé sáng và tất cả mọi người đều yêu nó. Họ nghĩ rằng như thế là lãng mạn lắm.

Sự thật là, Kuroo học cách len lỏi vào khoảng không gian người ta tạo ra cho riêng họ để hắn không phải để ai tiến vào không gian của hắn. Nếu hắn chỉ nhận những gì người ta chịu cho đi thì sẽ không ai đòi hỏi gì ở hắn cả. Đó là một trò chơi láu cá, một hệ thống giữ hắn đứng yên, tách biệt. Đó là một thứ vô cùng độc ác.

Năm tháng trôi qua, và khi những chiếc áo đồng phục cấp ba nhường chỗ cho cú rơi tự do của  _ mọi thứ  _ thuộc về trường đại học và rồi là những lề thói lộn xộn của cuộc sống trưởng thành, người ta vẫn cứ đến bên cái lực hấp dẫn bao quanh hắn và rồi cố gắng vượt qua.

_ Anh dễ thương quá, sao anh không để em đưa anh về nhà đi. Cậu đúng là có kiểu tóc kì lạ nhất nhỉ. Giọng em nghe như chiều hôm vậy. _

Nhà đối với Kuroo chỉ là một địa điểm thôi, và hắn ghét nó. Kuroo cũng chỉ là một kí ức xa vời mà thôi. Hắn cũng ghét hắn nữa.

Những con người đó cứ xuất hiện như những điềm xui vậy. Họ luôn đòi hỏi quá nhiều và Kuroo luôn dừng lại ngay trước khi hắn trao đi bất cứ thứ gì có nghĩa. Kuroo có thể chịu được tiếng cười bên rượu sâm banh và những xã giao tầm thường; Kuroo có thể chịu được những tán tỉnh vu vơ; Kuroo có thể chịu được rất nhiều thứ.

Nhưng Kuroo không thể làm được điều này. Bởi vì cái thứ hắn làm ấy, đâu phải là nghệ thuật— nó không phải nghệ thuật, nên hắn chẳng thể gọi nó là tình yêu.

//

Kuroo tới thăm tiệm hoa mà Bokuto nhắc tới lần trước chỉ đơn giản là để thể hiện lòng biết ơn của hắn đối với Vụ Tai nạn Sốt cao Rất kịch mà thôi.

Dù sao thì đó cũng là những gì hắn tự bảo mình, khi hắn lướt qua ba trang liền trong kết quả tìm kiếm của Google cho từ khoá  _ Petit Bijou  _ để tìm một cửa hàng nào đó không nằm cách hắn cả tỉ dặm, kiểu ở Kyoto hay Nara hay gì đó. Cuối cùng hắn cũng tìm được đúng cái, và xác nhận nó bằng bức ảnh của một người đàn ông trông hơi hơi quen mặc một chiếc tạp dề màu hồng đậm với một nụ cười như muốn toét tới mang tai.

Hắn quyết định đi một chuyến tới đó vào một ngày Chủ nhật, sớm một cách không giống hắn chút nào chỉ bởi vì cuối cùng hắn cũng đã có một ngày thức dậy trước mười một giờ trưa. Ngoài kia, bầu trời là một khối cẩm thạch lớn, lấm tấm đây đó những mảng xám đậm hơn và nhạt hơn. Kuroo vừa đi vừa ngâm nga hát.

_ Petit Bijou  _ (chi nhánh Akasaka-Mitsuke) là một cửa tiệm nhỏ bé dễ thương như một thứ bạn có thể lôi ra từ sách tranh vậy, tựa hồ nửa câu chuyện cổ tích nằm gọn giữa một hàng ramen và một toà nhà dân cư. Một cơ số chậu cây cảnh nhỏ nhưng hết sức hoang dại vừa nằm quanh vừa dẫn lên lối vào. Sâu vào trong hơn, bên kia tấm kính, ánh sáng vàng ấm áp mời gọi hắn như một người bạn lâu năm.

Nhét điện thoại vào túi quần bò, Kuroo đưa tay mở cửa.

Vậy là, có hai điều như sau:

Đầu tiên, là một hàng tượng mèo bằng sứ trên một chiếc kệ treo trên bức tường bên phải. Lý do vì sao thật nhiều những bức tượng mèo bằng sứ mỏng manh và trông hơi nguy hiểm như thế lại ở trong một tiệm hoa thì Kuroo hoàn toàn không biết; những gương mặt được vẽ đầy tỉ mẩn của chúng nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, những chiếc mũi dường như sắp sửa hít thở và sống dậy. Hắn cảm thấy vừa bối rối vừa hơi cảnh giác.

Thứ hai, là Bokuto, đứng giữa lối đi, một tay lăm le kéo cắt hoa còn tay kia đang dở dang vật lộn với cuống của một cây oải hương trông vô cùng thảm thương. Bokuto, mặc đúng cái tạp dề màu hồng rực mà chú anh ta mặc trong bức ảnh trên website. Bokuto, gò má hồng rực và nhiều thứ khác nữa.

Hôm nay anh đang không mặc chiếc áo gió màu bạc của mình, cái này cũng hợp lý thôi, bởi anh đang làm việc. Dù sao đi nữa, Kuroo cũng có một chút ngạc nhiên.

“B-buổi chiều tốt lành!” Anh ta cuối cùng cũng nghèn nghẹn thốt ra, nghe nửa phấn khích vừa bồn chồn theo kiểu sẵn sàng rơi ra khỏi bậu cửa sổ gần nhất được.

Kuroo nhìn đồng hồ một cách đầy chủ đích. “Buổi sáng tốt lành.” Hắn chìa ra một nụ cười hơi vặn vẹo.

“A—aha, phải rồi.” Bokuto gãi gãi sau gáy vẻ ngượng nghịu, theo đó mà cũng thả nhánh oải hương đang bị siết cổ ra. “Ừm,” anh ta nói đầy lưu loát. “Tui giúp gì được cho cậu đây?”

_ Mình đến đây để tỏ lòng cảm kích,  _ Kuroo gương mẫu tự nhắc nhở mình.

“Tại hôm nay tôi rảnh, tôi nghĩ là mình nên ghé qua và mua gì đó coi như cảm ơn vì hôm trước,” hắn nhún vai và trả lời, tỏ ra vô tư lự. “Cậu biết đó, lần tôi bị ốm và cậu cứu tôi khỏi nằm chết rét cả đêm ngoài hành lang ấy.”

Kuroo thề có Chúa rằng Bokuto ngay lập tức cao lên phải đến mười phân. Anh bật ra một nụ cười tươi màu như lòng đỏ trứng và lấp lánh phải gấp đôi, và đi sâu hơn vào trong cửa hàng, một tay vẫy Kuroo theo sau.

“Cậu có đang nghĩ đến thứ gì cụ thể không?”

Một nửa tầm nhìn Kuroo dõi theo những màu sắc tươi sáng đan quyện vào nhau đầy sức sống, nửa kia dõi theo nụ cười của Bokuto.

“Tôi chả biết mẹ gì về hoa đâu, nên tôi sẽ tin tưởng cậu vậy nhé.”

//

Trong khi Bokuto tính tiền cho bó hoa cúc của hắn (lần nữa, như ngày thứ Bảy đó, như tháng Sáu đó) đằng sau quầy thu ngân, Kuroo đi lang thang trong cửa hàng một lúc nữa. Mặt tiền khá nhỏ của  _ Petit Bijou  _ không thể nói lên được chiều sâu của nó; phía bên trong rộng rãi của cửa hàng kết hợp với lượng hoa khổng lồ chen chúc từng góc nhỏ tạo nên một khung cảnh khá đẹp đẽ. Nếu Kuroo đang cảm thấy hào phóng, hắn sẽ gọi nơi này là đẹp.

Như một lẽ tự nhiên, hôm nay Kuroo đang cực kì hào phóng.

“Chỗ này tuyệt phết đấy nhỉ,” hắn trầm ngâm.

“Cảm ơn nhé! Chú tui sở hữu chỗ này từ xưa xửa xừa xưa rồi. Tui hồi bé đến đây chơi suốt, nên tui cũng được giúp đỡ chuyện thiết kế lại rồi sửa sang rồi các thứ nữa.”

“Kiểu như mấy con mèo kia ấy hả?”

Kuroo có thể nghe thấy cả niềm yêu mến trong giọng Bokuto khi anh trả lời, “Ừ, như mấy con mèo đó.”

“Dễ thương ghê. Có bán không?”

“Không, tụi tui chỉ giữ chúng ở đây vì khách hàng họ bảo thích thôi.”

“Hẳn là thế nhỉ.” Kuroo cầm bó hoa vừa gói lại của hắn từ tay Bokuto, rồi đưa tiền cho anh ta.

“Vậy thì, ừm—”

Hắn nhìn lên.

Bokuto đang ngọ nguậy hai bàn tay, đưa ngón tay lướt dọc mép quầy như những phím đàn piano. Tai anh trông như muốn cháy.

“Khi nào đấy cậu có muốn đi ăn trưa với nhau, hay gì không?”

Trong mắt anh có một ánh mắt tựa như bầu trời ngay trước khi mặt trời ló dạng ở những góc thấp nhất của chân trời thành phố. Trong mắt anh có một ánh mắt này. Trông nó rất giống như hy vọng.

Nhưng ngay lúc này đây hy vọng của Bokuto nhìn quá giống những ác mộng Kuroo vẫn mơ thấy hằng đêm, khi hắn nằm co ro trên giường, quay mặt vào tường và da hắn căng ra như dây câu cá. Hai lăm tuổi và vẫn chết đuối trong những giấc mộng và suy diễn quá nhiều từ mọi thứ, Kuroo nghe thấy chữ  _ ăn trưa  _ và nhìn thấy thứ bi kịch hắn đã mang theo cả đời.

Đột nhiên, miệng hắn khô khốc. Dạ dày hắn xoắn lên một cách khó chịu, một cảm giác độc ác, ma quái lướt qua hắn như một cơn gió lạnh, đóng băng hắn từ dưới chân lên. Hai tay hắn bắt đầu run rẩy.

Kuroo cảm thấy phát ốm.

_ Cậu có muốn đi ăn trưa với nhau, hay gì không? _

_ Tôi— _

Hắn muốn chứ, hắn muốn điều ấy, nên hắn không được có nó. Nếu hắn nhận lấy nó thì hắn sẽ bị trừng phạt vì tham lam. Hắn biết điều đó. Hắn đã từng thấy cái kết không vui mở ra trước đây rồi mà.

Hắn nuốt khan, và tưởng chừng như một ngàn lẻ một cây kim đang trôi xuống cổ họng cháy khét của hắn, nhưng hắn không thể ngăn tay mình run lẩy bẩy và giờ cả tiệm hoa như đang sụp đổ từ trong ra ngoài, tuột dần ra như những ống tay áo len cũ. Biến mất vào hư vô.

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không—” hắn thở ra, từ ngữ trèo ra khỏi miệng hắn như những con mối cánh đầy phấn.

Và rồi Kuroo quay đi và chạy trốn, trốn khỏi Bokuto và chiếc tạp dề màu hồng đậm và đôi má hồng đẹp đẽ kia, trốn khỏi nỗi hoảng sợ sắc như kính vỡ.

Bó hoa nằm đó, bị bỏ quên, trên quầy hàng.

//

Khi Kuroo mười hai tuổi, cha hắn đi và không quay lại.

Rồi mẹ hắn đi, và phần nào bà quay lại.

Phần lớn của bà quay trở lại. Những phần nhỏ của bà chứa tình yêu thương cho Kuroo và hai đứa em của hắn không quay lại. Trái tim bà không quay lại.

Vậy là Kuroo, vốn đã nhanh nhảu và thông minh và sắc bén đến bất thường, học cách trở nên sắc bén hơn nữa. Hắn ngừng đi tìm những chỗ trốn mới và những chiếc khăn quàng cũ trên gác mái và bắt đầu ghi nhớ cách bài trí của căn bếp, những nút bấm trên máy giặt, cách tốt nhất để thái hành mà không để lại những vết ố xấu xí trên thớt.

Và suốt tất cả mọi chuyện mẹ hắn vẫn ở đó, ngồi bên bàn ăn tối hay đứng tựa vào một bức tường trong hành lang hay im lặng co mình ngồi trên chiếc ghế sofa hai chỗ trong phòng khách. Vẫn ở đó, nhưng không hẳn. Vẫn ở đây, nhưng không hẳn. Mềm oặt và trầy trụa và mờ căm, như một bức vẽ bằng bút sáp màu của một đứa bé lên năm, hay những quả trứng luộc lòng đào bên trong đầy nước.

Khi Kuroo nhìn bà, hắn khi ấy nhìn thấy những món đồ chơi nằm đó hứng bụi trong một góc tủ quần áo. Khi Kuroo nhìn bà hắn nhìn thấy cha.

Trong suốt những năm còn lại hắn sống trong ngôi nhà của gia đình Kuroo, mắc kẹt giữa trách nhiệm và sự huỷ diệt như một con rối gỗ sơn màu, cha hắn không bao giờ biến mất.

Mẹ hắn ở đó, nhưng không hẳn. Cha hắn không ở đó, nhưng vẫn ở đó. Có những hồn ma trong phòng làm việc mà không ai còn bước vào đó nữa nhưng hai đứa em hắn không được biết về chúng nên hắn chỉ chia sẻ cơn ác mộng của mình với bức tường, cũng là bức tường mẹ hắn thích tựa vào với đôi bàn tay và đôi mắt xanh nỗi buồn đó.

Vậy nên đó là cách Kuroo đã lớn lên, trong một ngôi nhà với những căn phòng to thật to, mang theo một nỗi buồn lớn thật lớn trong tim như một con quái vật. Thậm chí rất lâu sau khi hắn rời khỏi nhà để đến với trường đại học và sau đó là chân trời rung rung của thế giới ngoài kia, căn nhà vẫn còn ở bên hắn. Mẹ hắn vẫn ở bên hắn, bóng ma của người chồng bà sống trong đôi mắt bà, đôi mắt của người chết.

Kuroo không bao giờ quên, nhưng hắn cũng chẳng bao giờ thực sự rời khỏi đó.

Hắn chỉ đóng tất cả cửa vào mà thôi.

//

Hồi còn bé Kuroo chơi rất nhiều trò chơi. Có những trò chơi bóng bẩy trên máy tính xuất hiện về sau đó và đầy sắc màu điện tử đến muốn vỡ tung, như  _ Blues Clues  _ và  _ Putt-Putt _ , nhưng trước đó nữa có một trò chơi này trên một cái máy chơi game nhỏ bằng nhựa có màn hình đen trắng, nhẹ hơn cả một trái táo. Trò chơi ấy rất đơn giản—tất cả những gì bạn phải làm là tránh bị ăn thịt bởi con rắn. Đó là một trò chơi đơn giản. Kuroo rất giỏi trò đó.

Trên thực tế, Kuroo vẫn luôn giỏi việc trốn tránh các thứ nói chung. Phân nửa điều đó có thể cho là cần thiết; về nửa còn lại hắn cho rằng hắn chỉ là được sinh ra với cái bản năng giúp hắn tránh khỏi đôi mắt kiếm tìm của các giáo viên lo lắng và nghi hoặc, hay những đứa bạn cùng lớp tò mò, hay những bàn tay tọc mạch. Hắn luôn luôn được lợi từ điều đó. Hắn sẽ không phàn nàn đâu.

Hơn hết, hắn cảm thấy biết ơn cái Cảm biến Nguy hiểm bên trong hắn bởi đã hai tuần rồi kể từ ngày hắn đốt cháy cây cầu đầu tiên hắn xây nên sau khoảng ba năm, và tim hắn đau như bị đánh bầm. Sự thiếu vắng rõ ràng của Bokuto quanh hắn khiến cho vết bầm đó đỡ đau hơn một chút. Nó không biến mất, dù là theo nghĩa nào đi nữa. Nó chỉ không tệ đi mà thôi.

Ngưng trệ. Đó là cách Kuroo sẽ gọi tên nó. Như thể bị mắc kẹt trong vũng nước đọng dưới những chiếc đĩa người ta kê dưới chậu hoa, hứng lấy đất bẩn và bụi nhờn và các hậu duệ của đám muỗi bay ngang.

Ngưng trệ. Đó là một từ để miêu tả điều này, tất cả những thứ này, như thể mắc kẹt trong khoảng không chật hẹp giữa hai toa tàu, với bóng tối bao trùm xung quanh và hai ô sáng bé xíu ở hai bên hắn. Như khoảng chờ giữa hai chuyến bay dài đằng đẵng, ngồi gục trong một góc vắng nào đó của sân bay với một chai nước khoáng uống dở cầm giữa hai tay.

Nói thật, hắn mệt lắm rồi, mệt phải tránh mặt Bokuto, bởi việc đó không dễ chút nào cả, khi mà mọi điểm sáng  _ và  _ điểm tối nhất của ba tháng vừa qua gói gọn vào một con người đang sống ngay bên cạnh hắn. Điều đó tự thân nó không có gì mới—Kuroo đã mệt từ ngày hắn thức đêm trắng đêm liên tục để vào đại học cái hồi hắn còn là một thằng nhóc mắt ngời sáng và sôi nổi. Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ khác kia.

Coi này, khi mà Kuroo uống say quắc cần câu và để mình nghĩ về những sự kiện xảy ra của Hai Tuần Trước, tất cả những thứ hắn đã đè nén lại đột nhiên xuất hiện trong tầm mắt của tâm trí hắn. Nếu trái tim hắn là một cái tủ thì hắn trước giờ đã luôn nhồi nhét tất cả những thứ  _ liên quan đến Bokuto  _ vào đó theo cái cách ta nhồi mọi nỗi sợ thời ấu thơ cũng vào cái tủ chết tiệt đó, đóng sầm cửa lại và rồi tì cả người vào đó cho đến khi nó đóng được vào. Nếu trái tim hắn là một chiếc tủ thì rượu chính là nguyên nhân khiến cho con đập vỡ, dẫn đến sự tái xuất hiện của tất cả những thứ nhỏ bé, bụi bặm đó.

Có rất nhiều thứ bụi bặm như thế, Kuroo vừa nghĩ vừa bước vào trong cái  _ Family Mart  _ bên kia đường, tiếng leng keng quen thuộc âm vang vui vẻ sau lưng hắn. Hôm nay nó nghe như đã chết vậy. Cảm giác thật quen thuộc làm sao; hắn cũng như thế mà.

Khi Kuroo để mình nghĩ về những chuyện đã xảy ra của Hai Tuần Trước thì hắn có cái cảm giác kì lạ này, như thể một cái máy hút bụi đã chui vào và hút hết không khí khỏi buồng phổi hắn vậy. Cảm giác đó không dễ chịu lắm. Nó làm hắn nhớ đến việc cố đi quanh nhà với một con voi màu tím to tướng nhìn hắn chằm chằm mặc cho hắn có đi vào phòng nào đi nữa, đôi mắt như hai tấm gương khổng lồ xoáy vào gáy hắn với một sự tập trung tới đáng sợ, nên nó không dễ chịu cho lắm.

Hắn tóm lấy một hộp sữa từ dãy đồ uống lạnh và nhíu mày nhìn nó. Hạn sử dụng còn chưa đầy ba ngày. Quỷ tha ma bắt mọi thứ đi. 

Dù sao thì, cũng đâu phải là hắn đã thực sự làm gì sai lắm đâu, về căn bản mà nói. Chỉ là một người mời hắn đi chơi một buổi mà khả năng cao được coi là hẹn hò nên hắn cút xéo khỏi đó mà không giải thích dù chỉ một câu.

Thôi được rồi. Có lẽ hắn đã nên khéo léo hơn một chút. Kiểm soát bản thân tốt hơn một chút, Sao cũng được. 

Nhưng việc này phức tạp hơn nhiều chứ không phải chỉ là một nỗi sợ ăn trưa cố hữu. Là nhà văn tên Kuroo, hắn biết quá khứ có thể dễ dàng huỷ diệt ta ra sao, từ ngữ có thể tuôn ra nhanh đến mức nào khi hắn đang kể lể hoa mỹ về những thứ ngu si như sao chổi và những hành tinh xa xăm; là con người tên Kuroo hắn đã tự mình trải qua tất cả những điều đó rồi.

Con voi màu tím lúc nào cũng đã luôn ở đó. Chỉ là hắn đã trở nên rất giỏi trong việc tảng lờ nó đi thôi. Và giờ Bokuto đang đứng đâu đó trước cửa ngôi nhà, một chân vẫn còn đặt trong khoảng sân đầy cỏ phía ngoài, và anh ta mang theo mình thêm một con voi chết tiệt nữa. Nó là một con voi hoàn toàn bình thường nhưng nó làm Kuroo nhớ đến con hắn đang lờ đi. Nó khiến Kuroo nhớ đến cái tủ để đồ bên dưới bồn rửa bát.

Căn nhà này không phải kiểu mà ta cứ muốn là thoát ra được. Đấy chính là vấn đề.

Kuroo nheo mắt nhìn giá để kẹo nguyên một phút, rồi lấy một gói kẹo dẻo vị chanh.

Cứ từ từ mà làm thôi. Hắn sẽ vượt qua được việc này, hoặc là không. Nếu không được cũng chẳng sao. Kuroo đã quen với sự im hơi lặng tiếng rồi.

Hắn đã rất rất gần đến nỗ lực giải quyết đấu tranh nội tâm số mười lăm rồi và cũng đứng cách người thu ngân khoảng ba mét, người này đang đứng tựa vào quầy tính tiền và trông rất nhạt nhoà, mà hắn nói như thế nghĩa là trông rất giống zombie, khi cái chuông cửa ngu ngốc kia lại leng keng kêu lần nữa.

Có những tiệm Family Mart nhỏ. Có những tiệm Family Mart đủ to để được coi như một cái siêu thị cỡ bé. Có những tiệm Family Mart rất nhỏ.

Tiệm Family Mart này rất nhỏ.

Điều này nghĩa là Kuroo, với một tay ôm hộp sữa và gói kẹo chanh và chân đang thò ra cái dãy giá hàng mà có người thu ngân zombie đang đứng, ngay lập tức thấy Bokuto khi anh bước vào. Điều này nghĩa là Kuroo nhìn thấy Bokuto. Điều này có nghĩa là: Bokuto.

May mắn thay, Bokuto không thấy hắn, nhưng khi anh lần bước xuống dãy giá bày đồ ăn vặt, cái Cảm biến Nguy hiểm của Kuroo bắt đầu kêu tướng lên như một cái còi xe cảnh sát trong đầu hắn. Dãy giá bày đồ ăn vặt nằm ngay cạnh dãy bày đồ uống, mà Kuroo đang gần ở cuối dãy này. Nghĩa là Bokuto khả năng rất cao sẽ nhìn thấy hắn nếu anh định đi ra thanh toán ngay bây giờ.

Quên đi— Bokuto không dắt voi tới cửa nhà Kuroo, mà anh  _ chính  _ là con voi đó. Sáng màu và bắt mắt và hiện hữu một cách không thể chối từ, sống động, rực rỡ theo kiểu  _ ở đây  _ và  _ ngay lúc này  _ mà đã từ lâu Kuroo không còn cảm nhận được. Kể cả khi hắn cẩn thận bước vào dãy bày đồ ăn vặt sau khi Bokuto đã đi ra, đôi mắt Kuroo vẫn bắt gặp cách mái tóc trắng đan xám của anh đung đưa như sóng.

Hắn sợ chết khiếp việc bị nhìn thấy nhưng chết tiệt,  _ hắn  _ muốn nhìn Bokuto.

Suy nghĩ đó cứ đeo bám lấy Kuroo như thể một bóng ma hiện hình từ nỗi hối hận của hắn trong khi hắn rảo bước quay trở lại quầy thu ngân khi Bokuto đã đi xa hơn một chút, từ chối chiếc túi ni lông, cầm tiền thối và hộp sữa và gói kẹo, và chạy ra khỏi cửa hàng.

Từng có thời Kuroo chơi thể thao, nhưng thời thế đã thay đổi rồi. Hắn nhẹ cả người khi thấy cái hình người màu đỏ chớp nháy với hắn từ bên kia phố; nó cho phép hơi thở hắn bắt kịp với hắn, và cả trái tim hắn nữa, bởi cái thứ đó dường như đã bị mắc bệnh phản ứng chậm giống như tất cả mọi thứ khác.

Và rồi cái tiếng chuông quỷ tha ma bắt đó  _ lại  _ vang lên, và Kuroo ghét việc mình đang đứng gần đó đến mức nào bởi hắn nghe thấy nó và nghe thấy cả tiếng  _ cảm ơn nhé  _ thoáng qua của Bokuto nói với người nhân viên thu ngân mặc dù ở Tokyo chẳng ai cảm ơn nhân viên thu ngân tiệm  _ konbini _ , và trước khi hắn có thể quay hẳn đi thì hắn chợt nhìn thấy nửa đường cong của một bờ vai nọ. 

Dù sao thì sau đó hắn cũng quay đi. Trời đánh thánh vật cái hình người màu đỏ bé xíu kia và từng chiếc xe cứ lao qua trên con đường ngăn cách giữa hắn và sự giải thoát mặc cho tiếng bước chân đang tiến đến gần hơn, gần hơn, và rồi dừng lại.

Cách hắn một đoạn, Bokuto quan sát hắn. Kuroo không quan sát anh, nhưng bằng một cách nào đó hắn vẫn biết được điều này, vẫn cảm thấy được đôi mắt của con voi màu tím ấy đang khoan lỗ vào gáy hắn.

Cách hắn một đoạn, Bokuto quan sát hắn. Một cột im lặng rung rung giữa hai người, ánh sáng xám màu thấm qua sự căng thẳng đông cứng trong không khí như những sợi dây điều khiển con rối gỗ.

Và rồi trời bắt đầu mưa.

Ban đầu không có gì to tát lắm—một cơn mưa phùn nhỏ, những giọt nước đọng trên mi mắt hắn và cái vỏ vẫn còn lạnh của hộp sữa hắn mua. Trong mảnh thời gian tí hon mà Kuroo run rẩy thở ra chút không khí hắn vẫn còn nén lại từ lúc Bokuto dừng lại bên cạnh hắn, trời nứt đôi và đổ xuống một cơn mưa rào.

Nhưng Kuroo có một chiếc ô. Kuroo lúc nào cũng chuẩn bị trước, nên hắn mang một chiếc ô. Hắn lôi nó ra, tháo vòng dây buộc có băng gai dính, để nó bật mở ra trên đầu.

Bokuto không có ô. Điều này trở nên hiện hữu với hắn khi hắn lặng lẽ đưa mắt nhìn sang bên, và nhận ra, cùng một cái giật mình nặng nề tới vô lý rằng mái tóc phản trọng lực của Bokuto đang bắt đầu rũ xuống.

Nhìn thấy vậy trong hắn cũng có cái gì rũ xuống nữa, bởi Bokuto vẫn đang nhìn hắn, nhìn Kuroo trong khi hắn nhìn Bokuto qua cặp kính của làn nước mưa. Cặp mắt kính mưa là một phép ẩn dụ cho nỗi cắn rứt lương tâm của hắn và cái khoảng cách gượng gạo hắn đã tạo ra từ tiến triển vừa rồi giữa họ. Khoảng cách đó là một phép ẩn dụ cho nỗi sợ hãi.

Ôi, Kuroo sợ tất cả mọi thứ đến nhường nào. Hai mươi lăm tuổi và vẫn run rẩy như hắn mới mười tuổi, mười hai tuổi, mười sáu tuổi. Kuroo sợ hãi tất cả mọi thứ.

Vậy nên mặc cho sự tổn thương nằm sâu trong mắt Bokuto, mặc cho nỗi buồn như con voi tím cuộn mình quanh người hắn, Kuroo ôm hộp sữa lại gần người mình hơn và bước ra vạch kẻ sang đường.

Cái hình người màu xanh chớp nháy với hắn vẻ ngây thơ, an ủi hắn bằng những sự thật nhỏ bé này: hôm nay hắn sẽ không bị xe tông mà chết. Hắn đã để Bokuto đứng lại trên phố mà ướt sũng và buồn bã và cô đơn. Hôm nay hắn sẽ không chết.

Ít nhất, các vị thần cũng có thể cho hắn được đúng một điều như thế.

//

Đối với Kuroo thì như thế này: để người khác bước vào lòng hắn là rất khó.

Vươn tay ra thì dễ thôi. Bước ra khỏi da thịt mình và khoác vào những bộ cánh bảnh bao và những nụ cười trơn như lụa cũng dễ thôi. Để người khác bước vào thì không thế.

Điều ấy chưa bao giờ dễ dàng, không thể hoàn toàn dễ dàng cho được, giống như một cậu thiếu niên ngần ngại khi phải để bạn thân mình thấy đống quần áo bừa bộn trên sàn nhà. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất là sàn nhà Kuroo không vương vãi quần áo; điểm khác biệt duy nhất là đống lộn xộn đó ẩn dụ cho tất cả những thứ ngu xuẩn mà hắn không thể buông bỏ, hay không thể buông tha hắn.

(Kuroo ngày bé đứng giữa căn phòng màu xanh của nỗi buồn có bốn bức tường xanh và trần nhà xanh, với đôi mắt trống rỗng. Luôn luôn trống rỗng.)

Đối với Kuroo thì như thế này: hắn không biết phải làm thế nào cả. Tất cả những việc liên quan đến việc mở lòng, việc cho phép, việc  _ đồng ý. _

Hắn đã luôn là kiểu người mà người lớn thích gọi là thông minh và cha hắn (khi ông vẫn còn ở bên) gọi là không may; hắn có hàng năm liền với những điểm số xuất sắc và một tấm bằng cử nhân ngôn ngữ Anh trong tay và thêm vài thứ nữa, thành phố Tokyo hắn thuộc lòng như tấm bản đồ dưới hai bàn tay vững chắc. Hắn đã luôn xuất sắc, nhưng chỉ xuất sắc ở những thứ mà thế giới này cần hắn xuất sắc mà thôi.

Chưa ai từng coi trọng cái việc  _ để người khác lại gần.  _ Trong căn nhà này chưa từng có ai như thế.

Nhưng trong khu căn hộ chật hẹp này ở phía tĩnh lặng hơn của Akasaka, có những thứ khác để mà lo toan kia.

Kuroo đã ra ngoài cả ngày để hẹn gặp Kenma với những cốc trà và cà phê và những trò chơi kín đáo trên điện thoại, và họ mất một lúc (năm tiếng đồng hồ), nhưng cuối cùng họ cũng đã thoả thuận được điều gì đó. Kuroo có hạn nộp cho phần tiếp theo của câu chuyện hắn viết, và Kenma có một trò chơi mới. Họ là người lớn rồi. Họ giỏi việc này mà.

Hắn đã lường trước được một số thứ khi hắn quay về đến nhà, như sảnh lễ tân vắng teo vì bây giờ là một buổi chiều thứ ba, và thang máy trống, và hành lang không bóng người. Cái hắn không lường trước được là đây.

Nằm ngay ngắn chính giữa bậu cửa nhà hắn, là một đoá hoa cúc duy nhất.

Kuroo nhặt nó lên nhát gừng, như một lời hứa mỏng manh nằm giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ hắn. Tháo mở tờ giấy nhăn nhúm buộc bằng ruy băng ở sát đài hoa. Giơ nó lên trước ánh sáng.

Bằng nét chữ viết tay cẩn thận tới nỗi trông gần như đau đớn, những con chữ gọn gàng nằm thành hàng hơi lệch vắt ngang mảnh giấy ấy:

_ Tôi muốn làm một bộ ảnh này—cậu làm người mẫu cho tôi nhé? _

_ t.b cậu để quên cái này. _

Kuroo muốn có nó, và hắn muốn nó, nên hắn không thể có nó. Hắn muốn nó, nên hắn phải rời bỏ nó. Mặc cho hắn có muốn đi chăng nữa. Mặc cho trái tim hắn chao đảo như một con thuyền lạc ngoài khơi xa, bị ném từ những vùng nông phản chiếu ánh mặt trời vào những rãnh sâu ngộp thở.

Vậy nhưng, hắn vẫn đặt đoá hoa cúc vào chiếc bình cao trên bàn ăn tối, và đổ đầy nước cho hoa.

//

Bokuto Koutarou chuyển vào sống ở căn hộ cạnh nhà hắn vào một ngày thứ Bảy. Anh ta mang theo hàng thùng và hàng thùng ảnh, xếp lên nhau như những lớp chồng chất của chiếc bánh cưới. Anh ta đánh rơi một bức.

Kuroo nhặt nó lên, không lật mặt trước lại, và rồi quên bẵng đi.

Và hắn cứ quên như thế suốt ba, bốn tháng tiếp theo, trong khi mùa xuân chậm rãi chắp nối vào những nỗi đau của mùa hè và ánh sáng tự in vào da hắn như một sự hiện diện cố hữu của cái nóng. Hắn cứ quên vậy một thời gian trong khi người nhiếp ảnh gia trở nên lớn hơn những bức ảnh của anh ta và những nhịp điệu của giọng anh cứ lớn dần lên như một chiếc khinh khí cầu chắn trước tầm nhìn của Kuroo. Kuroo biết điều ấy, bởi chính Kuroo đã gây ra điều đó, bằng cách tra cứu tên của Bokuto Koutarou và xem qua toàn bộ hồ sơ nhiếp ảnh trên mạng của anh với một vẻ gần như là kính sợ, gần như là sửng sốt. Kuroo biết rằng chân hắn đang dẫn hắn đi đâu nhưng dù thế hắn vẫn chọn nhìn lên bầu trời.

Lá thư trên thềm cửa khiến cho xuất hiện lại kí ức về bức ảnh kia. Kuroo nghĩ về nó vào một buổi sáng nọ khi đang thăng bằng trên cây cầu nối giữa mơ và tỉnh, rồi rơi khỏi giường chỉ để hắn có thể lục lọi trong đống giấy tờ trên bàn, rồi đống giấy tờ bên dưới đống đó, rồi chồng hoá đơn nhăn nhúm và những tờ giấy nhoè mực bên dưới cả chúng nữa. 

Cuối cùng, hắn tìm thấy nó trong ngăn kéo thứ hai dưới chiếc bàn viết ngập giấy tờ đó, bị kẹp cho nghẹt thở giữa một cái chặn giấy hình con mèo và một lá thư mừng sinh nhật mực đã phai màu từ một người bạn từ đại học. Cuối cùng, hắn lại tìm thấy nó. Tất cả những gì hắn cần là: lòng tin, và trí nhớ, và một chút vận may.

Ngã ngồi xuống chiếc ghế phía sau, Kuroo săm soi mặt sau bức ảnh. Chất giấy có cảm giác chắc chắn và vững vàng trong tay hắn, dày hơn loại mềm oặt dễ nhăn của một chiếc máy in bình thường. Mặt sau nó—nơi có hình ảnh—thì bóng loáng, sờ vào trơn mịn. Kuroo đưa tay lướt qua dòng ngày tháng viết bằng bút dạ trong một góc phần màu trắng.  _ 23 tháng Một 2016. _

Sau bốn tháng lãng quên, Kuroo cuối cùng cũng đã nhớ. Đó là một bức hình chụp một kiến trúc hình đĩa khổng lồ hình bầu dục, màu đỏ gỉ sét và chảy máu vào thảm cỏ ố vàng như ảnh cũ đang vươn lên chạm vào phần nền móng đổ nứt với một cơn đói khát từ sâu trong nội tạng. Đằng sau cấu trúc khung phức tạp của người khổng lồ kim loại đó, mặt trời thịnh nộ trong cơn hấp hối. Đằng sau mặt trời sắp chết và nỗi tức giận hoang dại của nó, bầu trời tư lự đứng bên bờ một bước ngoặt màu tím sẫm.

Nơi ấy biết nhìn, biết cảm nhận, và như vậy nên nó phải bị bỏ hoang. Dù là qua bức ảnh hắn cũng có thể ngửi thấy nỗi cô đơn, tiếng cười như khói thuốc, và nếu hắn đưa nó lên ngang mắt và nhìn thật kĩ hắn có thể mờ mờ thấy những mái nhà xa tít tắp. Nơi ấy là cái chỗ lũ trẻ con sẽ thích lẻn vào. Cứ gọi là bản năng của nhà văn cũng được, nhưng Kuroo biết đáng lẽ ra sẽ phải có thứ gì bất ổn với tấm hình này. Cứ gọi là bản năng của nhà văn đi, nhưng màu sắc của bầu trời kia đáng lẽ phải là thứ gì kinh khủng lắm.

Thế nhưng, nó lại thật buồn.

Kuroo ngả người tựa vào lưng ghế xám sờn chỉ. Ngưng lại.

Có lẽ, nếu xét cho kĩ, thì buồn cũng không phải là từ để miêu tả thứ này—nó giống như nỗi cô đơn hơn, một niềm khát khao lặng lẽ trong cách miệng chiếc đĩa bầu dục kia trông sẵn sàng để ôm cả bầu trời vào vòng tay. Trong ánh chạng vạng nghiêm trang, những ngọn cỏ phần nào nhìn giống như những bàn tay vươn lên trước.

Và Kuroo đã thấy khối lượng tác phẩm đồ sộ của Bokuto, đã thấy những người mẫu sang trọng, phủ ánh vàng và những sa mạc trải rộng và những chân trời thành phố, vậy nên thật sự thì hắn không nên ngạc nhiên đến mức này, nhưng hắn thật sự rất ngạc nhiên. Có một điều gì đó khác biệt trong bức ảnh ấy, có điều gì đó ở con quái vật bằng thép mơ màng đang khom mình đau đớn kia; Bokuto đã từng chụp những cảnh riêng tư nhất Kuroo từng thấy trong đời, nhưng kia là một sự trần trụi nguyên sơ vượt qua cả những da mịn, môi hé, tất cả những thứ khác nữa. Đây là một sự lột tả linh hồn.

Và nhìn vào nó khiến hắn đau đớn theo cái cách tệ hại, thân quen nhất. Nhìn vào nó khiến hắn đau.

//

Tối nay, Kenma không phải là biên tập viên của Kuroo. Họ đang ngồi tuốt tận cuối một nhà hàng  _ Gusto  _ trong khu, đầu gối cụng vào nhau trong một ô bàn đã từng có những tháng ngày tươi sáng hơn. Kuroo táy máy với cuốn thực đơn tráng nhựa và Kenma giả vờ như hắn không tồn tại. Xa hơn, ở phía ngoài kia, nơi ánh đèn màu vàng kẹo dẻo có thể chạm tới, sinh viên và người đi làm và các bà già đi thành từng nhóm bà già bước đi quanh cái nơi chật hẹp này trong cái giai điệu của tối thứ Sáu điên khùng. Sau một khoảnh khắc cân nhắc ngắn nhất mà loài người biết tới, Kenma bấm chuông gọi và một gã nhân viên len lỏi qua đám đông tới bàn của họ.

Họ gọi pizza, bít tết phô mai, khoai chiên. Mấy món mọi khi.

Sau khi gã nhân viên quay trở lại đám đông, Kuroo quay lại nhìn Kenma, người đã chuyển sang quay mặt vào bức tường bên cạnh ô của họ.  _ Không, đây không có hứng,  _ dáng người của cậu nói, từ cái nhíu mày nhè nhẹ tới đôi vai khom vào.

Mặc dù mọi khi Kuroo thường sẽ để cậu yên với chiếc điện thoại và cơn khủng hoảng tuổi trung-trung niên, tối nay Kenma không phải biên tập viên của Kuroo, và điều đó khiến cho mọi thứ đều trở nên khác biệt.

Cũng tốt thôi, ngoại trừ khi parfait của Kuroo đến hắn chỉ ngồi đó và kiểu như nhăn mặt nhìn nó rất chăm chú cho đến khi cục brownie be bé bên trên rơi xuống mặt bàn với một tiếng  _ pẹt  _ buồn bã.

Kuroo chăm chăm nhìn miếng brownie. Kenma chăm chăm nhìn Kuroo, người tiếp tục nhìn miếng brownie cho đến khi hắn bắt buộc phải ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu bạn.

Thật sự thì hắn rất không muốn đâu, nhưng hắn vẫn làm vậy. Dù sao thì cũng là Kenma mà.

“Đồ thảm hại,” là những từ đầu tiên được nói trong tối nay, và nó lưu lại đó giữa họ như một lời buộc tội trong cái ô chật ních của quán  _ Gusto  _ này. Kuroo cúi đầu xuống trong hổ thẹn, nhưng rồi ngẩng lên trở lại với một nụ cười ma mãnh. Hắn nhặt miếng brownie lên và nhét vào miệng. Kenma chỉ thở dài.

“Đồ thảm hại,” Kenma nhắc lại sau khi cậu dành mười giây nhai một miếng khoai chiên. “Nếu anh không định ăn parfait đi, thì để em ăn cho.” Cậu dừng lại, trong khi một phép màu nào đó của não bộ đang diễn ra ở đằng sau những lọn tóc vẫn đang phai màu kia. “Và nếu anh không kể xem có vấn đề gì, thì em cũng không bắt anh đâu.”

Kuroo cắm thìa vào trong ly parfait một cách nhiệt tình đến nỗi hắn nghe tiếng keng của kim loại chạm vào thuỷ tinh. Hắn xúc cả một đống đó và cho vào miệng.

“Ừ, thì,” hắn mở lời, và rồi quyết định không nói nữa.

Kenma nhìn hắn một cách vô cảm. Kuroo bèn đổi ý.

“Nhớ cậu hàng xóm anh kể em không? Hồi trước ấy, cái gã cầm hoa với tóc hai màu và các thứ ấy.”

“Ừm.”

“Nhớ cái đoạn mà anh ngu lồn rồi chạy trốn khỏi tiệm hoa của chú cậu ta không?

“Ừ.”

“À, thì, cậu ta trả anh mấy bông hoa từ hôm đấy. Và cậu ta còn mời anh giúp làm một bộ ảnh nữa.”

Khi Kuroo cuối cùng cũng rời mắt khỏi ly parfait, Kenma đang phát ra một năng lượng rất cụ thể, rất chủ đích mang tên  _ cái-loại-người-lớn-đéo-gì-mà-lại-đi-làm-cái-thứ-sến-súa-đó-ngoài-đời-thật-vậy. _ Cậu sẽ không nói lớn suy nghĩ đó ra đâu, bởi như thế thì mất công quá, nhưng Kuroo biết rằng đó là những gì cậu đang nghĩ. Mười bốn năm đầy những chiến lược kiểu phong kiến và những đêm ngủ lại nhà nhau và giật chăn nhau có thể gây ra điều ấy, khiến bạn biết đọc suy nghĩ. Như kiểu người ngoài hành tinh vậy.

Sau một khoảnh khắc thì sự bất bình tan đi và thế chỗ nó là sự tò mò lặng lẽ. Kenma đều đều cắt vụn mấy miếng khoai chiên của mình, ấn con dao phết bơ vào đống khoai nát bấy với một kiểu quyết tâm mệt mỏi. Câu hỏi cứ lửng lơ ở đó, im lìm.

“Anh không biết,” Kuroo cuối cùng nói, sự trần trụi trong giọng hắn làm chính hắn cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

“Em cũng chịu,” Kenma lẩm bẩm.

Kuroo đưa một tay luồn qua tóc, một cử chỉ giật cục và thiếu tự nhiên, như một cái nấc. “Cậu ấy—cậu ấy rất tốt với anh, mặc dù anh là một thằng hãm lồn bộ tịch, và tiếng cậu ấy cười nữa, và tóc cậu ấy, nó cứ như lông thiên nga ấy, và—

—anh rất thích cậu ấy, nhưng ba cái thứ yêu đương này, chẳng bao giờ êm xuôi cả. Với anh thì không bao giờ.”

Kenma thổi bong bóng vào trong cốc Sprite, và nhìn chúng với một sự hứng thú vô biên.

“Luận điểm một chiều đấy,” cậu lơ đãng bình phẩm.

Mặc cho mọi thứ, Kuroo vẫn trề môi. “Thì sao nào.”

“Thì không công bằng thôi. Với cả hai người luôn.” Kenma thở dài với chiếc đĩa không. “Sao anh không, kiểu, nói gì với anh ấy đi, rồi xem anh ấy phản ứng thế nào. Nói gì đi. Gì cũng được.”

Nếu đó là ai khác, ngồi trong một quán  _ Gusto _ chật hẹp lúc chín giờ tối thứ Sáu với đầu gối họ thỉnh thoảng cứ cụng vào đầu gối anh cứ hai phút một lần, Kuroo đã bỏ đi rồi. Kuroo, cũng giống như Kenma, rất giỏi khiến mọi thứ xảy ra theo ý mình mỗi khi anh muốn thế.

Nếu đó là ai khác, thì Kuroo đã tắt luôn não đi và bắt đầu ngồi đếm những vết nứt trên trần nhà rồi. Nhưng Kenma là Kenma. Kenma đã đi qua phòng khách và liếc nhìn tầng hai từ bậc đầu tiên của cầu thang dài đằng đẵng. Kenma biết về căn phòng làm việc—không biết nó trông như thế nào, không biết chỗ nào trong nó có những vết bàn tay và vết sáp màu nguệch ngoạc xấu xí nhất, nhưng về sự tồn tại của nó.

_ Nói gì đó với anh ấy đi. _

Ngực hắn, theo bản năng, thắt lại khi nghĩ đến đó, một cú giật theo phản xạ của cơ bắp. Theo nỗi sợ. Nhưng Kuroo tiếp tục nghĩ về nó, và cứ nghĩ về nó, và để suy nghĩ ấy lưu lại.

Bởi tối nay Kenma không phải biên tập viên của hắn, mà là bạn hắn. Và người bạn tên Kenma của hắn cũng biết đọc suy nghĩ nữa, như người ngoài hành tinh vậy.

Mười bốn năm là một quãng thời gian rất dài để quen ai đó.

Cậu nở một nụ cười nhỏ như không có với Kuroo từ phía bên kia bàn ăn, ánh đèn màu vàng loé lên trong mắt cậu.

//

“Biết gì không, đáng lẽ cậu nhắn tin cũng được mà,” vài ngày sau đó Kuroo nói, giọng hắn cắt ngang khoảng không im lặng nằm giữa họ.

Bokuto nhìn hắn như thể hắn vừa bước ra khỏi một câu chuyện vậy. Lảo đảo bước lùi ra sau, lưng đập vào tường với một tiếng thịch nhỏ, rồi ngập ngừng bước lên trước lần nữa. Hít sâu một lần, hai lần, lồng ngực run rẩy với nỗ lực giữ mình bình tĩnh hắn nhìn thấy rõ.

“Vậy là không hả?”

Kuroo cười một chút, như một tràng bong bóng nổi lên trong một ly sâm banh. Hắn xoay bả vai, đầu nghiêng sang một bên. “Không á? Là có đấy. Tôi sẽ làm mẫu ảnh cho cậu.”

“Là có à.”

“Ừ.”

Thêm nhiều im lặng, nhưng nhẹ nhàng hơn. Một hơi thở nín lại trong sững sờ. Một lời thầm thì:

“ _ Ôi mẹ ơi. _ ”

Khuôn mặt Bokuto trông tựa bình minh. Kuroo phải rời mắt đi nơi khác.

//

Hắn đồng ý làm việc đó không phải bởi vì hắn chỉ muốn một cái gì đó từ Bokuto. Thay vào đó, có cả một bộ sưu tập lý do, và ‘muốn một cái gì đó từ Bokuto' là một trong số đó.

Quy luật của vũ trụ này xác định rằng Kuroo sẽ không bao giờ được có những thứ hắn mong muốn. Đây là cách hắn đã học cách mỉm cười như một thứ thuốc bôi man mát, cách khoác lên sự tự tin một cách hơi méo mó để không ai nhận ra sự giả tạo hắn giấu đi. Đây là cách hắn đã học làm sao để chôn vùi những phần của hắn mà không hợp với những phần khác lấp lánh hơn.

Có lẽ Bokuto tồn tại bên ngoài quy luật của vũ trụ này. Kuroo đi ngủ mà đầu còn nghĩ tới những bông hoa cúc và thức giấc với vàng ròng như lòng trứng mắc kẹt giữa hai hàm răng.

Hắn không đồng ý làm việc đó chỉ bởi hắn muốn thứ gì đó từ Bokuto. Nếu thế thì việc đó sẽ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả—Kuroo vẫn từ chối, và sẽ không bao giờ, mở cánh cửa dẫn vào căn phòng làm việc đó. Trên đó vẫn là một đống hỗn loạn. Hắn vẫn còn là một đống hỗn loạn.

Nhưng ở cuối câu này có một chữ  _ nhưng _ , một khoảng lặng ở cuối thác nước đang gào thét, một kiểu thứ tha. Chữ  _ nhưng  _ ấy là một vài xen ti mét thấp hơn so với Kuroo và mái tóc như cơn bão của hắn. Chữ  _ nhưng  _ ấy mặc những chiếc áo gió màu bạc quá cỡ mà đáng lẽ phải trông rất phiền nhưng lại chẳng thể sánh được ánh mặt trời lấp lánh trong mắt anh. Chữ  _ nhưng  _ ấy có mái tóc tựa lông vũ thiên nga, tức là một sự kết hợp kì quặc nhất giữa trắng và xám, tức là nếu Kuroo đưa tay ra và chạm vào nó (và hắn muốn làm như thế, hắn muốn chứ) nó khá chắc là sẽ rất mềm. Kuroo đã nghĩ về điều ấy rồi. Cái sự xảy ra ấy. Cái chạm ấy.

Và đối với hắn đó là một điều mới mẻ, để mà khao khát một thứ gì đó đến nỗi lồng ngực hắn muốn bật tung ra chỉ vì cái mãnh liệt thuần tuý của cảm xúc. Của những điều chưa biết. Của bề mặt của mặt trăng, toả ánh cười xuống với hắn từ ngoài vũ trụ.

Điều đó quá xa vời, nên hắn sẽ không bao giờ có thể với tới được. Nó quá xa vời, nên nếu hắn cố với tới cũng chẳng sao.

Kuroo biết nhiều thứ, nhưng hắn không biết cách tạo nên một quả tên lửa có thể đưa hắn đến xa như vậy. Mà như thế cũng tốt thôi.

//

Họ gặp nhau giữa đống lộn xộn bao phủ khắp nơi trong phòng Bokuto.

Ngày, giờ, mang gì, mặc gì. Hai tuần kể từ hôm nay, lúc chín giờ sáng, bởi vì cái chỗ Bokuto đang nghĩ đến cách đây đủ xa qua đường tàu để họ phải tính thêm cả thời gian di chuyển vào trong đó, ví hắn và tinh thần phiêu lưu, muốn mặc gì cũng được.

Kuroo tỏ ra tế nhị và sắc miệng theo cái kiểu dễ chịu, cầm chừng mà hắn vẫn tỏ ra mỗi khi hắn không biết mình phải làm gì, ngồi tựa lưng vào bức tường dán đầy ảnh, đầu đặt cạnh một bức hình lấp lánh chụp Giao lộ Shibuya. Bokuto là bản thể hình người của niềm háo hức. Với kí ức về ngày Chủ nhật đó vẫn nổi bong bóng như soda ngay phía trước tâm trí hắn, hắn tự hỏi liệu có phải chỉ còn một người trong họ thấy lo lắng hay không. Vậy cũng được, hắn có thể lo lắng đủ cho hai người luôn, cần thì có thể còn thêm nữa. Hắn có thể quan sát chân trời trong khi ngón tay vẫn lơ lửng trên nút đỏ khẩn cấp báo nguy.

Nhưng, bạn biết đấy,  _ muốn mặc gì cũng được  _ là chung chung hết cỡ rồi, và Kuroo không phải người mẫu chuyên nghiệp (rõ ràng là thế, như hắn đã nhắc Bokuto một cách khô khan rất nhiều lần trong buổi chiều nay). Hắn hoàn toàn không biết phải mặc gì hết, và đe doạ sẽ mặc áo liền quần đến nếu Bokuto không cho hắn ít nhất là một cái hướng dẫn đi.

“Màu đỏ ấy,” Bokuto nhượng bộ, giọng ngập ngừng.

Cách họ trò chuyện vẫn hơi hơi kiểu—gượng ép, không phẳng lặng, như thể cố nói một câu hoàn chỉnh khi cứ hai giây bạn lại nấc một lần, nhưng họ thoả thuận với nhau cách làm việc này, và họ sẽ làm nó. Bokuto có chiếc máy ảnh và một cái đầu đầy những mơ mộng đẹp đẽ, bay bổng. Kuroo có căn nhà của hắn và mấy con voi màu tím và một bình đầy hoa cúc trên bàn ăn tối.

Hắn tự bảo mình rằng hắn muốn tận mắt chứng kiến chúng, những mơ mộng đẹp đẽ từ một tâm hồn đẹp đẽ, nên họ sẽ làm việc này.

//

Bokuto xuất hiện trước cửa nhà hắn lúc chín giờ kém năm, và hỏi xem Kuroo đã sẵn sàng đi chưa.

Kuroo vẫn chưa sẵn sàng. Hắn đã mặt một chiếc áo phông và cái loại skinny jeans kiểu sẵn-sàng-bóp-chết-chân-bạn cùng với một cái áo khoác đỏ cho chắc ăn, nhưng hắn không kiếm đâu ra tinh thần phiêu lưu cả. Có một con voi màu tím ngồi trên giường hắn như một bóng ma và nó đang nói với hắn rằng đây là một ý tưởng tồi tệ, rằng hắn nên câm mẹ mồm vào, rằng hắn phải ở nhà đi.

Bokuto thử lại lần nữa.

“ _ Nếu cậu không trả lời tôi sẽ nghĩ là cậu đâm phải cái gì rồi và ngã và bất tỉnh rồi và gọi cảnh sát đấy, _ ” anh rống lên từ bên kia cánh cửa, nhưng ở trong phòng Kuroo nó nghe nghèn nghẹn và đỡ đáng sợ hơn. Con voi tan biến vào trong ánh nắng ban ngày.

“Tôi đi ra đây,” Kuroo gọi đáp lại, lắc đầu xua đi những vết mực nhòe trong tầm mắt hắn. Hắn bắt gặp hình phản chiếu của mình trong gương trên đường ra. Thử nở một nụ cười.

Mắt hắn gặp mắt Bokuto trong hành lang bên ngoài, và cảm thấy đôi môi hắn tự nhoẻn cười một nụ cười thật lớn.

//

Nhìn chung, điều tất cả đều cần biết là Bokuto lúc năm giờ sáng giống y như một đứa nhóc tì đang phê đường sau khi ăn khoảng ba túi kẹo nổ vị nho, trong khi Bokuto lúc hai giờ chiều giống cũng giống y như đứa nhóc đó, chỉ là phê hơn nữa. Bokuto vào buổi tối thì hoặc là đã chết giấc không biết trời trăng là gì rồi hoặc là một chiếc pháo hoa trong hình dạng con người, sẵn sàng đốt cháy cả màn đêm bằng tiếng cười của anh.

Điều Kuroo học được hôm nay là, Bokuto trước một buổi chụp hình là tất cả những điều trên, nhưng toả sáng hơn nữa.

Khi họ len lỏi bước vào toa tàu, những người theo sau cứ đẩy họ vào sâu và sâu bên trong hơn cho đến khi họ đứng bẹp vào cánh cửa đối diện. Kuroo liếc nhìn Bokuto qua tóc mái bù xù của hắn. Anh đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với một nụ cười lơ đãng vẫn còn vương trên mặt và túi máy ảnh đeo ngang lưng, cả một mét tám mươi lăm chiều cao và hai mươi lăm tuổi và một chiếc áo gió màu mặt trăng, cùng run bần bật với năng lượng của việc đang sống. Sau một lúc anh để ý thấy ánh mắt Kuroo đang nhìn mình, và đưa nụ cười của anh hướng về phía hắn. Hắn cảm thấy như thể đang nhìn mặt trời ló dạng từ sau những đám mây giông. Kuroo phải cắn vào mặt trong má mình để ngăn bản thân không cứ thế mà trôi thẳng khỏi đám đông trên tàu.

Trên con tàu đầu tiên họ không nói chuyện là mấy. Quá nhiều người, quá nhiều sự mệt mỏi ban sáng. Cách sống của Kuroo và Bokuto đồng nghĩa với việc sáng thứ Hai họ hầu như muốn làm gì cũng được—điều này lại không đúng với phần lớn những người đi làm của Tokyo. Những tiếng lẩm bẩm ngái ngủ và những cái ngáp kéo dài như món kẹo kéo cứ vang qua lại trong lòng toa tàu màu xanh trắng.

Sau đó họ đổi ray, và đoàn tàu thứ hai chỉ hơi đầy thôi, nên vai họ không chạm vào nhau nữa, nhưng họ vẫn đang đứng. Bokuto nói cho anh một chút về nơi họ đang sắp đến.  _ Hachioji _ , anh bảo, một cách tôn thờ, và sau đó không nói thêm gì nữa.

Kuroo muốn nói với anh rằng  _ kể thêm cho tôi đi _ , nửa vì thật lòng muốn biết, nửa vì hắn muốn nghe giọng Bokuto, anh vẫn lớn tiếng vì dù sao đây cũng  _ là _ Bokuto mà, nhưng hơi thầm thì như cách trẻ con cố nói nhỏ nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị tất cả mọi người xung quanh nghe thấy hết. Hắn nghĩ anh thật dễ thương.  _ Kể thêm cho tôi đi. Kể tôi nghe cái gì khác nữa đi. _

Nhưng phong cảnh ngoài kia chảy qua họ như màu nước, và ánh sáng xanh ngọc tiếp tục chiếu qua các ô cửa sổ như một bài ca xa xăm, và đoàn tàu cứ rung lung lao về phía trước

//

Kuroo trước giờ vẫn thích tàu hoả.

Cũng không phải là tất cả mọi thứ tàu trên thế giới đâu, và thậm chí cũng không phải cái khái niệm của tàu luôn, mà chỉ là những con tàu ở nơi đây thôi. Những con tàu ở Tokyo này. Những con rắn kim loại bò trườn ấy, luồn lách ra vào các ga tàu như bí mật, kết nối những mảnh tách rời của thành phố như những đường kẻ nguệch ngoạc trên một tờ bài tập nối-các-cột-sau. Tạo ra không gian, và tạo ra từ ngữ.

Khi mặt trời lên cao ánh sáng đổ vào qua cửa kính thành những sắc màu xanh như nước biển và xanh ngọc và xanh lam; vào lúc chiều tối hoàng hôn cắt vào sàn tàu như dao, nhuộm những áo sơ mi và áo đồng phục trắng thành những sắc màu điện tử. Quá nửa đêm biến những toa tàu thành những không gian không có thực, lặng câm và dồn nén và hư ảo, những chuyện trò nhỏ tiếng lửng lơ trôi từ nơi này sang nơi khác như những đầu rắn bị đứt khỏi thân.

Vậy nên, thật sự, Kuroo vẫn luôn thích Tokyo. Kể cả với những cái thang máy dở hơi chật hẹp trong các khu chung cư và những đám đông lố bịch đêm thứ Sáu, nó luôn luôn rực rỡ như thế này. Như một đốm đen mặt trời đầy hoạt động, tỏa ra thứ hơi ấm lạ kì cứ âm ỉ giữa những người lạ với nhau, giữa đây và kia, giữa hôm nay và ngày mai. Toả ra cuộc sống.

Kuroo đã luôn yêu thành phố này.

Sau lần đổi tàu thứ hai biển người tan ra thành một dòng đứt đoạn: hai người phụ nữ lớn tuổi mặc đồ in hoa và đi những đôi giày da tinh tế, một cô gái ăn mặc như ngôi sao nhạc rock với năm lỗ xỏ khuyên bên tai trái, một gã trông như du khách mang theo một cái va li American Tourister bóng loáng và cặp kính râm to sụ. Họ cuối cùng cũng ngồi xuống được sau một tiếng đồng hồ đứng đó níu lấy tay vịn mà giữ cái mạng mình. Tuyệt thật đấy.

Kuroo ngồi xuống và Bokuto hạ người xuống chỗ ngồi bên trái hắn. Hắn cứng đơ người lại dù không cố ý, một hơi thở hít sâu vào và níu lại như một trò xiếc đi trên dây đâu đó trong ngực hắn, nhưng không có gì xảy ra. Bokuto tựa đầu vào cửa sổ đằng sau anh và nhìn lên trần nhà bằng đôi mắt cú màu vàng của mình, giả vờ không biết tới mười xen ti mét lặng câm nằm giữa họ.

Mất một giây để Kuroo nhận ra chút cảm xúc rung rung trầm đục trong lòng hắn. Mất thêm giây nữa để hắn cho nó một cái tên: nỗi thất vọng.

Dù sao thì, đây cũng là Bokuto Koutarou mà, người đầy những cái ôm to tướng ấm áp và những cuộc trò chuyện lớn tiếng trong thang máy và những cử chỉ to lớn trong tiệm hoa. Người sẽ không ngần ngại đưa tay ra bá vai Kuroo nhưng sẽ buông ra ngay giây phút hắn thu mình lại.

Người thấy hiểu  _ không gian cá nhân  _ khi nó đòi hỏi cần được tôn trọng như một lời từ chối một buổi hẹn hò đi ăn tối.

Có lẽ kí ức về ngày Chủ nhật ấy vẫn chưa rời khỏi đầu bất kì ai, dù chỉ một chút.

Kuroo không nói gì hết. Hắn không có quyền để nói.

//

Mặc cho tất cả, họ vẫn nói chuyện. Họ phải nói chuyện. Bokuto sống bằng những câu chuyện vu vơ và Kuroo không chịu được im lặng nếu nó dính như kẹo cao su trong họng hắn.

Bokuto kể cho hắn về Hachioji, về những lối đi bằng ván gỗ và những con đường lớn và những toà nhà chọc trời nằm cạnh những căn nhà cũ kì khôi, và Kuroo lắng nghe và gật đầu và thỉnh thoảng đưa ra một lời bình luận, thỉnh thoảng bật cười một chút, quan sát cách biểu cảm của Bokuto thả lỏng ra để thay đổi theo những tâm trạng lướt qua khuôn mặt anh như những thước phim rút gọn. Họ đến bến, và khi họ rời ga tàu khung cảnh thành phố mở ra trước mặt họ tựa một chiếc quạt giấy mỏng tang. Sức nặng của tất cả mọi thứ nhẹ đi một chút với không khí mát lành trên mặt hắn và Bokuto đang hào hứng bên cạnh hắn.

“Sẵn sàng chưa?” Bokuto hỏi, nửa ngần ngại, nửa đầy chờ mong. Chiếc áo gió màu bạc của anh tung bay lên như một tấm áo choàng.

Đẩy mọi nghi ngờ sang một bên, Kuroo nhe răng cười.

“Rồi chứ.”

Họ đi qua phố. Đi qua gió, đi qua nỗi lo, đi qua chờ đợi.

//

Kuroo đã từng thấy khối lượng tác phẩm khổng lồ của Bokuto trước đây. Hắn đã thấy cách Bokuto thổi hồn vào những vệt trái tim của bê tông và những đường chân trời vị tro xám. Hắn đã thấy kết quả của những trò ảo thuật của màn đêm.

Thứ Kuroo chưa từng thấy trước đây là Bokuto nhảy qua một hàng rào dây thép gai một cách quá dễ dàng và quá ít do dự để mà được gọi là bình thường. Họ đang ở giữa Tokyo, nhưng tấm biển trên hàng rào ghi  _ CẢNH BÁO XÂM PHẠM SẼ BỊ XỬ LÝ  _ bằng những chữ tiếng Anh to và in đậm. Nhà văn trong Kuroo yêu nơi này ngay lập tức. Phần lí trí trong não hắn muốn sống một cuộc sống yên bình thì nhắc nhở hắn những hậu quả có thể xảy ra của việc này, bao gồm bị bắn chết ngay lập tức bởi một tay người Mỹ mặt đỏ tay cầm khẩu AK-47 nào đó.

Phần không tên trong hắn, cái phần muốn đôi tay kia đặt lên vai hắn lần nữa, bảo hắn đi theo Bokuto qua hàng rào kia. Hắn bèn làm vậy.

Hàng rào thực ra thấp hơn so với lúc hắn nhìn từ xa. Kuroo tiếp đất với cả hai chân trên cỏ, và lẽo đẽo theo sau Bokuto trong khi anh tiến sâu vào trong những bụi cây thấp. Khi họ bước ngang mặt trời ban chiều, Bokuto lấy máy ảnh ra và quàng dây quanh cổ. Anh đưa nó lên ngang mắt và chĩa vào Kuroo, người đang nghiên cứu cảnh vật xung quanh với một sự hứng thú to lớn.

Kuroo nhìn lên vừa kịp lúc gặp tiếng màn chập kêu lên đầy quen thuộc. “Cậu có định nói xem bọn mình đang ở đâu không, hay tôi cần phải hỏi thế?”

“Kiên nhẫn nào, châu chấu trẻ,” Bokuto đi tiếp. “Một đoạn nữa thôi.”

“Thì đến đâu?”

“Bình tĩnh,” Bokuto nhắc lại, nghiêm túc cũng như chân thành, tràn đầy cùng cái niềm háo hức anh đã mang đến cửa nhà Kuroo vào buổi sáng hôm nay.

Và sự kiên nhẫn cũng rất xứng đáng, mặc cho mọi nỗi lo lắng và tò mò của Kuroo, bởi một lúc sau đó khu rừng rậm rạp nhường chỗ cho một con đường mòn bị nuốt mất một nửa bởi cỏ cây, rồi đột ngột kết thúc trước một trảng trống lớn.

“Chào mừng —” Bokuto nói, và đôi mắt anh lại đang làm cái ánh mắt bóng đèn nghìn vôn đó nữa, cái ánh mắt khiến Kuroo không thể nhìn ra chỗ khác.

“—tới góc thể giới bé nhỏ của tôi.”

//

Dĩ nhiên, chỗ này không hẳn là của anh, và thế giới này thật quá lớn để mà đi quanh và tìm những góc khuất với phong cảnh nên thơ để gọi là của riêng mình. Bokuto chỉ muốn tỏ ra kịch thôi. Dù sao, anh cũng là một người nghệ sĩ. Người nghệ sĩ thì bộ tịch và vô cảm và muôn màu muôn vẻ khác nữa, tuỳ vào từng lúc trong ngày. Người nghệ sĩ cũng là người mà thôi.

“Đây là một căn cứ không quân Mỹ bỏ hoang,” Bokuto giải thích khi Kuroo huých anh hỏi thêm. “Đến khoảng cuối thập niên 60 nó vẫn đông đúc các thứ lắm, nhưng mà rồi mọi người bỏ đi cả. Một phần ba nó được xây dựng lại, một phần ba được biến thành công viên, còn phần còn lại thì kiểu chỉ nằm đó thôi. Mình đang ở đó đấy—cái phần bị bỏ lại ấy.”

Vẻ tự tin trong bước chân anh là một điều tuyệt đẹp, Kuroo nghĩ, như thể Bokuto biết rõ nơi này từng li một. Như thể căn cứ không quân này  _ thật sự  _ là bí mật của anh. Hắn vừa kịp tránh đâm vào một dãy lan can đổ và rồi lách mình vào một toà nhà bao phủ bởi rêu phong.

“Cẩn thận đó,” Bokuto cảnh báo khi Kuroo thụp đầu xuống tránh va. “Có chỗ sàn bị mục với thủng rồi đấy nhé.”

“Ái chà, sống cuộc đời mạo hiểm đấy nhỉ,” Kuroo bình phẩm vu vơ, và hắn cảm thấy ít lo lắng hơn rất nhiều so với đáng ra hắn phải lo. Bokuto nói đúng. Bên trong toà nhà này trông như một cái xác ướp bị tháo rời, các bức tường sáng màu và trống trải và đầy vết mẻ trên lớp sơn, trần nhà và sàn nhà thủng lỗ chỗ. Những khe nứt chạy lên xuống mọi bề mặt có thể nhìn thấy được như một khuôn mặt đầy đồ trang điểm đang dần trôi đi. Trên tường có cả graffiti nữa.

Trong cái mơ màng của ráng chiều ánh mặt trời chảy vào căn phòng, thành một trận lở tuyết của sắc màu và hơi ấm. Nó chiếu sáng lên những bức graffiti như ánh đèn sân khấu, biến những đường nét thô sơ, không đồng đều thành thứ gì mềm mại như thuộc về bàn tay trẻ nhỏ.

“Lúc nào tôi chẳng sống như thế,” Bokuto đồng tình.

“Cũng ngầu vãi đạn ra chứ.” Kuroo ngẩng mặt lên bắt lấy ánh sáng, và nhắm mắt lại. “Cái chỗ này ấy, và cả khả năng tìm ra mấy chỗ như thế này của cậu nữa.”

Hắn không cần nhìn để thấy Bokuto đang cười thật tươi với hắn. Hắn không bao giờ cần phải làm vậy. Chẳng cần nhìn bằng mắt khi mà Bokuto mang theo cả những gì đẹp đẽ nhất của sự sống trong từng động mạch và mao mạch của anh, toả ra năng lượng như một con đom đóm đốt cháy bóng đêm quanh nó.

Nhưng Kuroo thật sự có ý như vậy đấy. Giờ họ đã đi vào trong một vài toà nhà rồi—chỗ trú quân, sảnh chung, các phòng điều khiển, các phòng liên lạc với hàng bảng những nút bấm tròn tròn nằm phủ bụi và không dấu tay người để tưởng nhớ một thời đã lạc. Một số chúng đã gần hỏng hết, lõi dây lộ ra dưới những bức tường màu vàng như vỏ chuối bị bóc đi; số còn lại vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, như thể chủ nhân của chúng có thể bước vào đây bất cứ lúc nào, với làn da dát vàng bọc trong áo quân phục màu tro.

Khu căn cứ không quân này—phần nào giống với những khoảng không vô thực trong những toa tàu nửa đêm. Được kết nối với phần còn lại của thế giới bằng một sợi dây cáp mỏng; đứng yên, lặng lẽ như đã chết trong cái im lìm của riêng nó. Giống nhau ở niềm bâng khuâng trơ trọi, bùng cháy.

Và ngược lại với những trông đợi của hắn, Bokuto với chiếc máy ảnh trong tay và cả thế giới chực trào nơi đầu ngón lại vô cùng tinh tế. Giàu suy nghĩ. Anh vẫn ồn ào, vẫn to lớn, nhưng sự tồn tại của anh với những điều đó thì cực kì cẩn thận.

Nếu Kuroo phải đặt một cái tên cho điều ấy hắn sẽ gọi nó là tựa thiên nga. Vẻ tập trung nơi đôi mày anh nhíu lại, chiếc máy ảnh anh giương như đèn sân khấu lên những xà nhà, Kuroo, bầu trời, Kuroo, vết graffiti nhoè trên cánh cửa kim loại gỉ sét, lủng lẳng trên bản lề. Những cử động tối thiểu của Bokuto, cái cách anh chuyển từ một góc máy này sang góc máy khác, tất cả đều như hét lên  _ tình yêu _ ,  _ tình yêu, tình yêu _ . Nhẹ nhàng hét lên điều ấy.

Nhiếp ảnh gia Bokuto là một người tuyệt đẹp. Nếu Kuroo phải đặt tên cho vẻ đẹp ấy, hắn sẽ gọi anh là tựa thiên nga.

//

Bữa trưa (hoặc, đúng hơn, là bữa tối, nếu đánh giá theo vị trí của mặt trời trên đầu họ) là một công việc lặng lẽ, gọn gàng và nép mình dưới một toà nhà vững chãi hơn của khu căn cứ. Bokuto, sau khoảng hai tiếng đồng hồ khám phá mọi thứ với niềm say mê tột độ, cuối cùng cũng nhớ ra là phải nhắc cho Kuroo biết rằng  _ vẫn  _ còn đúng một tháp liên lạc đang hoạt động, nghĩa là có tuần tra và an ninh và nguy cơ rất thật rằng họ có thể bị bắt.

“Tôi không muốn bị bắn bởi một tay người mỹ mặt đỏ cầm AK-47 đâu,” Kuroo đều đều phán, với vẻ mặt nghiêm trang.

“Không có chuyện đấy đâu,” Bokuto phẩy tay bỏ qua trong khi miệng vẫn ngậm đầy cơm từ một hộp bento anh ta mang theo, trong khi Kuroo hoàn toàn chẳng đem theo gì ngoài điện thoại, thẻ đi tàu, và ví. Và tinh thần phiêu lưu nữa. “Tôi đến đây cả nghìn lần rồi. Chưa có ai giết tôi đâu.” 

“ _ Chưa có. _ ”

“Nếu mình bị bắt thật, cậu có thể nói tôi đe doạ cậu và bắt ép cậu xâm nhập chỗ này cùng tôi mà.”

“Cảm ơn nhé. Đúng là luôn trông đợi được vào cậu đấy nhỉ.”

Khi họ ăn xong, Bokuto dẫn anh vào một toà nhà nữa, thậm chí còn xuống cấp hơn mấy cái trước và mang một vẻ bề ngoài tinh tế, với màu xanh đã phai. Nó đã sụp từ trong ra ngoài như nụ cười sún răng của một đứa bé, nhưng những nơi tường vẫn đứng thì chúng vẫn dày và bên trong toà nhà mờ mờ, đầy bóng tối.

“Cậu nên để ý chân cẳng đấy nhé, trên sàn nhà lắm thứ—”

Bokuto còn chẳng kịp nói hết câu bởi giày Kuroo vướng phải thứ gì đó và hắn ngã gục về phía trước. Trong một khoảnh khắc, chiếc máy ảnh bật trở lại chỗ của nó quanh cổ anh và Bokuto đang lao ra, tay vươn tới trước, bắt lấy Kuroo trước khi hắn ngã xuống sàn nhà. Cái sàn nhà khá ghê, vương vãi đầy đinh gỉ và mảnh trần nhà sắc đó.

“—lắm đấy,” Bokuto nói nốt, tay kéo Kuroo đứng thẳng lên. “Cú đó đã có thể rất tởm rồi đấy nhé.”

Kuroo nhăn mặt trước sự bất cẩn của chính mình, và trước suy nghĩ về chỗ đinh đó và da hắn trong một cuộc đoàn tụ kinh tởm đầy châm biếm. “Ừ.” Ánh mắt hắn hạ xuống nơi Bokuto vẫn đang giữ chặt cổ tay hắn như một cái gọng kềm. Nó phản bội vẻ vô tư lự trong giọng anh. Nó phản bội rất nhiều thứ.

“Cảm ơn nhé,” hắn thêm vào, bởi hắn cảm giác như hắn nên nói tiếp gì đó nữa.

Bokuto nhìn lại hắn, vẻ ngẫm nghĩ.

“Được rồi, vậy kế hoạch là thế này nhé: tôi sẽ giữ chặt cậu cho đến khi mình ra khỏi chỗ này đi,” anh cuối cùng cũng nói, bàn tay di chuyển một chút để ngón tay anh đan vào ngón tay Kuroo.

“Ô hô? Giờ thì sợ rồi cơ à.”

“Sợ cho cậu đó, đồ đần, đúng rồi đấy.”

Kuroo muốn phản đối. Những chuẩn mực xã hội và ẩn ý sâu xa và những con voi màu tím với đôi mắt buộc tội, đen tuyền phán rằng hắn nên phản ứng lại quyết liệt hơn. Nhưng Kuroo, bằng mọi giá, không muốn có thêm một trải nghiệm nào như lần trước nữa, và rõ ràng Bokuto biết đường đi lối lại quanh đây, nên hắn tin tưởng anh. Để anh nhẹ nhàng kéo tay hắn, lôi Kuroo về phía trước. Để anh giữ tay họ nối với nhau như một cái chạm đầy an ủi, một lời nguyện cầu đẫm nắng.

“Thế còn ảnh của cậu thì sao?” một lát sau hắn hỏi. Kuroo không hề muốn đóng vai cản trở, một nỗi phiền phức với Bokuto và ống kính của anh.

Bokuto không dừng lại, mà chỉ trả lời, vẻ tự nhiên, “Thực ra thì, tôi cũng chụp gần như hết từng phân một chỗ này rồi. Dù sao hôm nay cậu cũng là ngôi sao cơ, và đằng nào, mình cũng chưa đến được chỗ hay nhất đâu, nên là. Không sao đâu.”

“Hiểu rồi.”

Bàn tay Bokuto thật ấm áp nơi cổ tay hắn.

//

Đâu đó giữa những nhón chân đi qua những cánh cửa đầy graffiti vẽ những con quái vật đầu người và những lời khuyên già đời, và những len lỏi mở đường qua cây leo xanh biếc, chuyến đi của họ đã không còn là một buổi chụp hình dễ dàng, bình dị và bắt đầu trở thành một cuộc phiêu lưu. Cái kiểu phiêu lưu hồi ta bảy tuổi, áo choàng làm bằng chăn picnic bay phần phật quanh cổ và cả hư vô huyền ảo đang vẫy gọi từ sân sau nhà ông bà. Kuroo từng ngồi thụp xuống dưới bóng cây sồi chọc trời đó, tay vùi xuống đất như thể nó đầy hồng ngọc. Bokuto cầm tay hắn như thể hắn làm từ hồng ngọc vậy.

Họ bước ra khỏi đầu kia của nhà trú quân A2-14 để tiến vào một thế giới khác. Bầu trời xanh đã sụp xuống, và thế chỗ nó là một người lạ với làn da màu lông công. Khu căn cứ không quân trông lạ lẫm, nằm trong bóng tối nhiều hơn ánh sáng, ngàn sắc tím và cam và đỏ tô lên cỏ như bút sáp màu.

“Ôi đệt,” Bokuto nói, mắt nhìn lên trời. “Phải chạy đi thôi.”

“Đi đâu?” Kuroo hỏi, nhưng điều tiếp theo hắn biết là hắn đang bị lôi theo như một con diều vào vùng cây bụi lần nữa, tay họ vẫn nắm lấy nhau.

Phần này của khu căn cứ tưởng chừng như thậm chí còn chưa bị chạm vào bởi động vật hoang dã nơi đây, chứ chưa nói gì đến những khát khao khám phá của con người. Hoa dại và cỏ màu nâu úa mọc lên từ mặt đất trong một nỗi gần gũi tưởng như tuyệt vọng, chúc về phía trước vào những nơi không dành cho chúng. Cây cối trông già cỗi hơn. Kuroo ngừng tìm cách hiểu tất cả chúng sau một hồi, mà chỉ để đôi tay và bàn chân và giọng nói Bokuto, đang nói gì đó về việc  _ đây là đoạn hay nhất này, không được lỡ đâu đấy Kuroo _ , đưa hắn tiến về phía trước.

Rừng mọc dày hơn và đặc hơn và tối hơn quanh họ cho đến khi nó không còn dày nữa, và bắt đầu tản mát ra tựa một chòm sao mới hình thành. Mặt trời liên tục mất dạng khỏi Kuroo hoàn toàn, và rồi lại xuất hiện lần nữa còn to lớn hơn trước.

Khu rừng ngừng là một khu rừng và bắt đầu trở thành một khoảng lớn của hư không. Bokuto đứng lại ở bên rìa hư không đó.

“Ta đến rồi đây.”

Lần này, Kuroo không cần Bokuto phải nói với hắn là đến  _ đâu _ . Không có bất cứ máy móc kì quặc nào nằm ẩn mình dưới một cánh cửa sập đã vỡ mất một nửa hay một tấm biển tả tơi thò ra khỏi bụi cây. Ở đây, không có một bí mật nào cả.

Thay vì thế, có một cặp kiến trúc hình đĩa bầu dục vươn lên bầu trời như hai chiếc đu quay khổng lồ lệch đôi. Già cỗi cũng ngang với thời gian, rỉ sét đỏ vì chạng vạng. Quen thuộc, nhưng chỉ quen thuộc một cách xa xăm, như cái sân sau trong những kí ức thơ ấu nhìn qua ống kính viễn vọng trong gác xép nhà hàng xóm.

Quen thuộc, mà cũng không quen. Trong tấm ảnh mắc kẹt dưới cửa thang máy ngày hôm đó chỉ có một chiếc đĩa mà thôi. Một vòng đu quay khổng lồ. Một mét vuông nhớ nhung duy nhất.

Trong khi Kuroo cố gắng giữ tim mình ở nơi nào đó có thể tìm được bằng GPS, Bokuto thả tay hắn ra và chỉ.

“Bọn mình sẽ trèo lên đó,” anh nói.

Kuroo tạm thời khám phá trở lại khả năng điều khiển bản thân.

“Sao lại không phải cái kia?”

Bokuto bật cười. “Nghe truyền miệng là nó không vững bằng cái kia.”

Nghe thấy thế, Kuroo chống tay lên hông và ngắm nhìn con quái vật kim loại bằng một niềm tôn trọng mới.

“Vậy là tôi với nó giống nhau rồi.”

//

Vào sinh nhật lần thứ hai mươi lăm của Kuroo, hắn không ước gì cả.

Dù sao, hắn cũng đã có được tất cả mọi thứ hắn có thể mong muốn rồi. Một công việc (khá) ổn định, một cậu bạn thân nhất khốn nạn, vài đứa bạn khốn nạn, một chỗ để ở. Ít nhất là về mặt vật chất, chưa nói đến về tinh thần.

Đằng nào hắn cũng tổ chức một buổi tiệc, bởi vì giữa những cái u ám nhạt nhẽo của những chiếc cặp táp màu muội than và những trách nhiệm đi giày da lộn, ai chẳng muốn có lúc được buông thả. Khỏi cái gánh nặng to lớn đó, cái món quà Giáng sinh không mong muốn bị vứt trong ngăn tủ ở trường đó, nhiệt tình bỏ mặc chỉ để rồi bị đào lên sau khi đã đủ thời gian trôi qua. Đến giờ họ đã đào hết chúng lên rồi. Nó sống với họ, trong những căn hộ một phòng và căn hộ hai phòng họ ở. Nó sống với họ, dưới làn da này.

Tất cả mọi người đều có lúc muốn được quên đi.

Kuroo đã quên đấy, suýt quên. Hắn say xỉn đủ để bắt đầu thử trồng cây chuối trong phòng bếp, ngã vào Sugawara, người đang cố hôn Daichi mà không bị bắt gặp và chắc chắn là đang không cố trồng cây chuối. Hắn nhìn Oikawa bẻ gập đôi một chiếc dĩa và về sau không thể hiểu được liệu hắn đã tưởng tượng ra chuyện đó hay liệu Oikawa thực ra là người ngoài hành tinh. Hắn tóm lấy một người lạ ngoài phố, đứng dưới ánh đèn đường nhấp nháy, và suýt nữa hôn anh ta.

Suýt nữa, suýt nữa, suýt nữa. Luôn luôn là suýt nữa. Không bao giờ vào thẳng vấn đề. Vòng vo tam quốc như các nhân vật chính trong tiểu thuyết luôn làm, không chịu đối mặt với vết son viết nguệch ngoạc trên tấm gương trong phòng tắm. Kuroo biết chứ. Hắn đã viết những chữ ấy ở đó, bao nhiêu năm về trước. Đó chính là lí do vì sao chẳng ai chịu theo hắn về nhà.

Dù sao thì vấn đề là, Kuroo đã quyết tâm rồi—đã quyết tâm từ nhiều năm về trước—rằng hắn sẽ ngừng cố làm mọi việc theo cách những lá thư trong tủ đồ ấy bắt hắn làm. Có hai Kuroo khác nhau: một người vẫn nhìn thấy những đôi mắt xanh như biển và những tấm màn của nỗi buồn bay phấp phới, một người ban đêm đi ngủ và cảm thấy thật lạnh. Có một Kuroo thôi. Có hai Kuroo, và cả hai đều nói dối. 

Hắn rất giỏi việc đó. Hắn giỏi việc đó và năm nay cũng dễ chịu cho hắn, nên Kuroo đáng lẽ không nên thèm muốn bất cứ điều gì.

Nhưng Bokuto. Còn Bokuto.

//

Vào sinh nhật thứ hai mươi lăm của Kuroo, hắn không ước gì cả.

Cái đĩa hình bầu dục mà đáng ra sẽ không sập xuống dưới chân họ, nói thật thì, vẫn cứ như sắp sập xuống dưới chân họ vậy. Kuroo muốn bảo Bokuto như thế, nhưng trong mạch máu hắn là adrenaline và trong đầu hắn là một nhịp điệu và trước mặt hắn là Bokuto như một tấm biển chỉ về nhà. Họ trèo lên thang hai bước một, như bay.

Khung kim loại kẽo kẹt phản đối với từng xen ti mét họ leo lên cao, như thể nó biết họ sắp sửa làm gì. Kuroo không biết họ sắp sửa làm gì. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn thấy hoàn toàn ổn với điều đó.

Cầu thang đưa họ lên đến chân vòng đu quay khổng lồ kia. Nếu bất cứ người nào trong bọn họ nhón chân lên họ chắc đầu ngón tay họ sẽ có thể chạm vào vòng cung ấy, nhưng họ không làm vậy. Nếu bất cứ người nào trong bọn họ mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống rìa cái bệ này chắc họ sẽ chết. Họ đang đứng ở độ cao khoảng bốn năm tầng lầu so với mặt đất, ngay chóc trên đỉnh của cả khu căn cứ như những thuỷ thủ trên đài quan sát tuốt đỉnh cột buồm. Chỉ có hai người bọn họ, như những kẻ chu du bầu trời, như phép thuật.

Khi Kuroo cuối cùng cũng lôi mình trở lại được chỗ đứng làm bằng lưới kim loại của hắn, chiếc máy ảnh của Bokuto đã tìm được đường trở về tay anh rồi. Anh đưa nó lên ngang mắt.

Kuroo nhìn anh chăm chăm, với một chút bối rối, một chút lo sợ.

“Vậy thì, ừm, tôi phải làm gì đây?”

Cảm thấy sự căng thẳng, Bokuto hạ máy ảnh xuống. Mỉm cười một nụ cười thật nhỏ trông không giống Bokuto lắm nhưng vẫn là anh, trong cái đơn giản chân thành của nó, cái chân thật của nó. Kiểu lòng tốt có thể giết một người. Anh nở một nụ cười như thế, và nó bắn thẳng vào đầu Kuroo.

Anh nói, “Không gì cả. Cậu chỉ cần ở đó thôi. Cứ ở đây. Muốn làm gì cũng được.”

“Chỉ cần ở đây thôi à,” Kuroo nhắc lại, từ ngữ bước qua lưỡi hắn như tiếng bước chân người lạ.

“Ừ.”

Hắn ngả người tựa trở lại vào sợi dây cáp của lan can kim loại, cùi chỏ gối lên đó, đầu nghiêng sang một bên. Nghĩ về những lời Kenma nói, cái nhà hàng  _ Gusto  _ chật hẹp và quá ấm nơi đầu gối họ cứ va vào nhau và nơi cứ với mỗi chiếc ly trống lại có một chiếc ly khác đang trào khỏi tay ai.  _ Nói gì đó đi. Gì cũng được. _

Kuroo vẫn tệ việc để người khác bước vào, và tự vươn tay ra vẫn luôn luôn dễ hơn, nên hắn làm điều đó trước. Bây giờ hắn sẽ làm điều đó.

“Tại sao—” Kuroo mở lời, dừng lại, quay về vạch xuất phát.

“Tại sao lại ở đây?” Bức ảnh mắc kẹt dưới cửa thang máy đó vẫn chưa rời khỏi tâm trí hắn, nỗi khao khát trong hình bóng ấy vẫn tươi màu máu, nóng hổi.

Bokuto hạ máy ảnh xuống đủ để Kuroo nhìn thấy mắt anh, lấp lánh bên trên thân máy đen sáng bóng. Anh thở sâu như thể đang cố hít cả thế giới vào buồng phổi, tìm kiếm mọi sự dịu dàng đó tựa hồ đang sắp nói một điều gì sửng sốt lắm.

“Bởi cậu khiến nơi này cảm thấy ít giống một thành phố ma hơn.”

Kuroo đã nhầm rồi. Nó không hề sửng sốt. Nó ngược lại.

“Nói thế đâu có trả lời câu hỏi của tôi đâu,” hắn bật lại, không ác ý, chỉ có màu mè. Hắn đang đeo một nụ cười như tiền lẻ trong túi và nó đang trôi dần đi, Kuroo đang trôi dần đi.

“Có chứ,” Bokuto khăng khăng. “Tôi vẫn luôn đến đây một mình để chụp ảnh cách thứ nhưng mà, kiểu, cậu to lớn hơn cả chỗ này. Đúng như tôi vẫn nghĩ cậu sẽ như thế.”

“Đâu có,” Kuroo nói, tuyệt vọng và không chịu thể hiện điều đó ra dù chỉ một chút. “Tôi không an toàn. Chỗ này có an toàn đâu.”

Im lặng. Liệu Bokuto có biết anh ta đang nói gì không? Làm gì có chuyện anh ta biết. Kuroo không biết anh ta đang nói cái đéo gì cả. Kuroo biết rõ những ẩn dụ và so sánh và thành phố Tokyo như biết lòng bàn tay hắn, những chi tiết nhỏ xíu và mọi ngóc ngách của Akasaka, mọi góc cạnh của vùng đất này như thể hắn đã mọc rễ ở đây. Kuroo biết về những làn da màu xanh và đôi mắt màu xanh và những điều khác nữa, những phòng làm việc khóa trái và những đứa mười hai tuổi hư đốn phá hỏng mọi thứ.

Kuroo biết cách miêu tả hoàng hôn theo năm mươi chín cách khác nhau, tất cả đều tuyệt đẹp, nhưng tất cả đều không thể sánh được với hình ảnh Bokuto ngay bây giờ. Như một tấm thảm bằng thuỷ tinh đang sắp vỡ ra từng mảnh, như màu xanh, như nỗi buồn. 

Bokuto đưa một tay lùa qua tóc, những túm lông thiên nga ngún lửa đỏ. Anh nói tiếp.

“Hồi tôi bảy tuổi, tôi có trèo lên một cái cây.

(Đằng sau họ, mặt trời bắt đầu chìm xuống.)

Cái cây đó cũng không to lắm, nên tôi đã nghĩ tôi có thể trèo lên đến ngọn. Mà cũng suýt đến đấy chứ, nhưng mà xong rồi nửa đường đến nơi tôi trượt chân, bởi tôi là một thằng đần mà, và thay vì trèo lên đến cành tiếp theo thì tôi rơi xuống đất. Đập đầu xuống luôn. Hình như vụ đó kinh lắm; nằm tám tiếng phẫu thuật trong lúc ba tôi khóc cạnh một cái máy bán hàng tự động trong hành lang và má khóc trên vai ba. Lúc tôi tỉnh dậy, thế giới trông cứ buồn cười ấy, như kiểu trong lúc tôi bất tỉnh nó đã biến thành cái gì đấy khác. Tôi chưa bao giờ thực sự vượt qua chuyện đó.”

Bokuto kể hắn nghe chuyện ấy, giọng trầm đều. Cảm tưởng như anh đang lột trần da mình và cả mọi thứ bên dưới nó nữa. Tất cả những thứ bừng sáng đó. Tất cả những điều bầm dập đó.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ giỏi vượt qua chuyện cũ, hay là người cũ, nhưng tôi làm được mà. Nếu tôi phải làm. Cậu cứ về đi, nếu như cậu muốn.”

_ Nói với anh ấy cái gì đó đi, gì cũng được. _

Coi này, có một con voi màu tím trong phòng hắn với đôi mắt to bằng thuỷ tinh, và nó nhìn hắn, và nó nhìn hắn, nên Kuroo luôn giữ mình im miệng. Có một cơn ác mộng màu xanh trong đầu hắn mà hắn không bao giờ thả nó ra ngoài. Có tất cả những điều ấy, và rồi có Bokuto, và điều ấy biến mọi thứ trở nên khác biệt.

“Tôi không biết mình muốn gì nữa,” hắn trả lời, và không thể bắt mình lôi nụ cười như mèo hay như cáo ra khỏi hộp, nên hắn để giọng mình nằm đó.

Bokuto nhìn hắn, một bức tranh vẽ bằng vàng đã nung qua lửa. Anh vừa choáng ngợp vừa đáng sợ; Kuroo bị trừng phạt để không thể chớp mắt, không thể thở.

Vậy nhưng, hắn vẫn cứ nói tiếp và nói tiếp.

“Đáng lẽ hôm ấy tôi nên nhận bó hoa đó. Tôi nghĩ tôi cũng đã muốn lắm, nhưng tôi không làm được.”

(Có rất nhiều lý do vì sao Kuroo đã không nhận bó hoa cúc ấy, và tất cả chúng đều buồn bã.)

“Xin lỗi nhé. Tôi vẫn không thực sự biết mình muốn gì nữa.”

(Có rất nhiều lý do Kuroo trở thành như thế này, và tất cả chúng đều buồn bã.)

Từ ngữ không đến một cách dễ dàng—những điều quan trọng nhất không bao giờ như thế. Nhưng mặc dù vậy chúng vẫn đến, nhưng từ ngữ bị đâm thủng và để lại sau chúng những dư âm như kẹo ngọt. Một khi chúng đã lọt ra rồi chúng ở lại ngoài đó, nên hắn không thể bỏ chúng trở lại vào trong mình được nữa. Vậy nên giờ họ đang ở đây, Kuroo đứng trên đỉnh cầu thang cao hun hút và nói với Bokuto,  _ cậu bước bước đầu tiên đi. Cậu đến lại gần hơn một chút được mà. _

Và ôi, hắn thật sự đéo biết mình đang làm cái gì nữa.

Nhưng khuôn mặt Bokuto thì buồn bã và đáng yêu và mang trong nó những thứ sáng ngời, như một bài ballad bầm xanh, như một nỗi đau đã phai rồi nhưng vẫn còn đau lắm.

“Cậu có thể mong muốn một thứ gì đó cho riêng mình mà,” anh nói, dịu dàng đến nỗi Kuroo có thể thề hắn cảm nhận những từ ấy trong lồng ngực mình nhiều hơn là nghe thấy. Dịu dàng đến nỗi Kuroo sợ rằng anh không có thực.

Có lẽ việc này không có thực. Kuroo có nghe nhầm gì không? Kuroo đang nghe thấy hư không, một thứ gì đó, tất cả mọi thứ. Nó đang len lỏi vào đầu hắn và gây ra những thứ lạ lùng trong suy nghĩ hắn, sắp xếp lại mặt trong trái tim hắn, đem một cây đuốc cháy bừng đến những kí ức đã chết khô. Bên dưới những lời Bokuto nói có thứ gì còn to lớn hơn nữa. Một thứ gì đó tựa như thứ tha.

Và thứ ấy không phá vỡ thế giới của hắn—mà chữa lành lại nó.

//

Để người khác bước vào rất khó. Vươn tay ra thì dễ. Đứng bên Bokuto ở giữa hư không, chẳng đi đến đâu và không chờ đợi thứ gì thậm chí còn dễ hơn.

Qua năm tháng Kuroo đã trở nên rất giỏi mỉm cười, nên hắn biết mình nên làm gì ở khúc quanh này trong câu chuyện, với mặt trời chỉ còn một chút nữa là tan biến và bầu trời chỉ còn chút nữa là phai vào màu đen. 

Qua năm tháng Kuroo đã trở nên rất giỏi mỉm cười, nên hắn nên có một nụ cười cho ngay bây giờ. Tất cả những điều hắn biết cách làm chỉ có thế. Tất cả những gì hắn sở hữu chỉ có thế.

Chỉ là có lẽ ngay bây giờ điều quan trọng không phải là hắn có thể làm gì, mà đúng hơn, là hắn không thể làm gì kia. Thứ Kuroo không thể làm là cứ lươn lẹo mà trốn khỏi nơi này như con mèo cheshire với một cái xoay mũ và một cái phất áo đuôi tôm. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, điều Kuroo không thể làm là chạy trốn.

Màu bạc của chiếc áo gió quá cỡ Bokuto mặc loé sáng lên trong những dấu vết cuối cùng, cuối cùng còn lại của ban ngày. Màn đêm rơi, và nằm lại đó.

Kuroo nói, “Nãy giờ tôi không được ngầu lắm nhỉ. Tôi hồi cấp ba sẽ thất vọng lắm đấy. Nó chắc sẽ đấm vào mặt tôi mất thôi.”

Bokuto bật ra tiếng cười làm từ ánh trăng. Nó ngấm vào trái tim Kuroo, đốt lên những quả tên lửa ở vùng đất gập ghềnh bên trong.

“Vậy thì, chúng mình giống nhau rồi đấy.”

Kuroo nhướn một bên mày lên. Bokuto nhìn hắn vẻ ngây thơ vô tội.

“Tôi mong cậu không để bụng— từ nãy đến giờ tôi vẫn đang chụp ảnh mà.”

Những mảnh còn lại của lòng tự trọng của Kuroo sẽ cãi rằng vẻ hốt hoảng trên mặt hắn mang nhiều phần cố tình làm bộ hơn là thật. Những mảnh còn lại của tất cả mọi thứ khác bay vào một thiên thạch rất rất to và chết cháy ngay lập tức.

Dù gì thì Bokuto trông vẫn tội lỗi đúng như anh phải thế, từ ngữ xô đẩy nhau để trèo khỏi môi anh. “Không phải là  _ hết  _ từ nãy đến giờ, ý tôi là, chỉ một chút xíu từ lúc mình đến đây và cả, ừm, đoạn cuối ấy? Vừa rồi ấy?”

Kuroo nhướn cả hai bên mày càng cao càng tốt, mặc dù đằng nào Bokuto sẽ chỉ có thể thấy một bên thôi. Cái đó không quan trọng. Cái quan trọng là ý nghĩa. Cái ý nghĩa là, ừ thì, cái gì đấy thôi.

Phần lớn là, Bokuto trông rất rất dễ thương, bối rối và hồng hồng bên má nhưng vẫn có chút gì đó tựa mùa hè, như một người phục vụ bàn trẻ tuổi đánh đổ ly soda của bạn rồi xin lỗi với một nụ cười đỏ như anh đào. Kuroo để mình thừa nhận điều ấy. Lời thừa nhận ngọt ngào làm sao.

“Xin lỗi, nếu cậu muốn thì tôi có thể xoá—”

Kuroo cắt ngang lời anh. “Cậu có định đem mấy bức ảnh đó đi làm gì không?”

“Đây là một dự án hoàn toàn cá nhân nhé,” Bokuto nghiêm túc đáp lời.

Hắn giả vờ nghĩ về điều ấy một hồi. Tận hưởng giây phút hiện tại như một viên kẹo dẻo hình quả chanh, có thêm một lớp đường phủ bên ngoài. Nhưng Bokuto tiếp tục trông vô cùng nghiêm túc, nên Kuroo đầu hàng.

“Cậu cứ giữ lại ảnh đi.”

//

Đến lúc họ đã ra khỏi căn cứ quân sự bỏ hoang đó thì đã gần nửa đêm. Bầu trời, thấm đẫm mực đen, sáng mờ mờ ánh sao trong khi hai bóng người lảo đảo đi qua không gian im lặng, xé toang nó từ chính giữa.

Họ quay lại, quay lại, quay lại, qua những phòng ở không người và những sảnh ăn và những phòng liên lạc với hàng bảng hàng bảng những nút bấm màu đỏ đầy bụi. Qua con đường mòn và khu rừng rậm rạp. Qua bên kia hàng rào.

Qua hàng rào ấy, qua giấc mơ ấy, quay trở lại hiện thực. Hachioji quanh họ là một bài hát ru, những con mắt nhắm và mở nhấp nháy với hai con người họ đầy phiêu lưu khi họ chạy như bay qua những hình người màu đỏ, màu xanh, những người ngoài hành tinh đồng cảm và bất bình với họ. Họ là những kẻ xâm nhập vào một thế giới không thuộc về họ, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, Kuroo cảm thấy như thể họ vẫn đang đứng trên tất cả. Ngay trên cùng, như đứng nơi đỉnh núi. Kuroo cảm thấy chính mình to lớn hơn là thật.

Họ kịp bắt một trong những chuyến tàu cuối cùng về Akasaka, bởi nếu đây là một câu chuyện thì Kuroo đang chiếm lấy vai nhân vật chính và người dẫn chuyện khách quan và hắn đang nói kệ mẹ tất cả mọi lẽ thường của kể chuyện đi. Toa tàu họ trống không, ngoại trừ một tay mặc áo Hawaii đang lơ mơ ngủ gục đầu vào cửa kính ở đối diện họ. Kuroo ngồi xuống. Bokuto ngồi xuống bên hắn.

Họ kịp lên một trong những chuyến tàu cuối cùng về Akasaka, và nó vắng teo, và lần này khi họ ngồi xuống không có cả mười phân im lặng chen vào giữa. Thay vào đó, là thứ này khó tả trong ngực Kuroo như một dây đèn trang trí Giáng sinh đang cố chui thẳng ra khỏi buồng phổi hắn. Thay vào đó, là ánh sáng.

“Cậu nghĩ gì về mấy con voi màu tím nhỉ,” hắn hỏi, sẵn sàng rơi vào giấc ngủ hoặc rơi vào lòng Bokuto, cái nào dễ hơn thì làm. Đầu hắn có cảm giác thông suốt hơn hắn từng biết suốt bao nhiêu năm nay. Thật đột phá làm sao.

“Tôi nghĩ nếu nó có tồn tại thì sẽ hay lắm.” Giọng Bokuto nghe như cà phê. Trồi lên trừ trong những vực thẳm của lí trí hắn, một cái bóng có hình Kenma bảo hắn rằng giọng người không nghe giống cà phê được. Kệ mẹ đi, sao cũng được. Giờ là mười hai giờ rồi, giọng Bokuto nghe như cà phê, và Kuroo muốn uống lấy nó.

“Éo,” Kuroo đáp lại, tặc lưỡi một cái vẻ bất đồng. “Bọn voi tím như cứt ấy. Tôi đảm bảo cái đấy luôn.”

“Vậy à.”

Thành phố là một vết mờ dài bên ngoài cửa sổ, bao sắc xanh và đỏ và tím như thể một đứa trẻ đã giơ bàn tay bụ bẫm đầy màu lên và bôi thứ đó khắp xung quanh họ. Kuroo để sự chú ý của mình xao lãng một chút và đột nhiên Bokuto không còn ngồi thẳng lưng trên ghế nữa, mà đang nghiêng người vào phía Kuroo. 

Sự gần gụi đó đồng nghĩa với vai và khuỷu tay và đầu gối và đột nhiên Kuroo lại mười lăm tuổi, mắt dõi theo bàn tay một cô gái khi cô bé luồn tay vào mái tóc, lùa nó lên buộc thành đuôi ngựa. Mười lăm tuổi, mắt như ống nhòm chăm chăm nhìn theo Kenji ở câu lạc bộ leo núi, Kouki trong đội chèo thuyền.

Có lẽ Kuroo chưa bao giờ có cơ hội được là một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi. Có lẽ việc ấy đến bây giờ mới được xảy ra.

Đối với hắn thì như thế cũng được thôi.

Kuroo chẳng biết được liệu Bokuto đang cố tình làm thế hay chỉ đang là Bokuto bình thường thôi, nhưng dù sao cũng dễ chịu lắm, nên hắn ngả người tựa vào Bokuto và mọi hơi ấm kì lạ như cà phê của anh. Bokuto ấm áp đến lố bịch, đến bất công. Đã ai từng nói với anh điều đó bao giờ chưa? Kuroo muốn nói, cần nói cho anh biết. Kuroo cần nói với anh rằng  _ cảm ơn cậu đã bước vào căn nhà của tôi và không chạy trốn khỏi những nỗi buồn méo mó trên tường đó  _ nhưng mắt hắn đang hoa cả lên rồi.

“Tôi không biết cậu nghĩ gì về tôi,” Bokuto đang nói, giọng anh nghe tựa như nắng dưới đáy bể bơi. “Nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu đẹp lắm đó.”

Kuroo đang sắp chết ư? Kuroo đang chết đuối, tự nguyện chết, chìm xuống đáy bể bơi ấy với vai và khuỷu tay và đầu gối hắn còn đang rân rân và đàn thiên nga đeo đồ lặn đạp nước xung quanh hắn. Và cả đàn thiên nga nữa.

Giấc ngủ đỡ lấy hắn rơi xuống, đầy chào mừng.

//

Họ lảo đảo bước về nhà cùng nhau, vấp ngã trên các vỉa hè và vấp trên những con đường trống có ánh sáng sau lưng họ và vấp vào nhau. Say lâng lâng cái phù du của Tokyo thao thức, thầm thì hát. Say mê chính cuộc sống này.

Đôi chân Kuroo đưa hắn tới những nơi mà não hắn không thể theo kịp, qua lối đi chật hẹp đầy những chỗ thi công đầy đe doạ, qua cái Family Mart bên kia đường, qua sảnh trước, vào trong cái thang máy hẹp. Nó thả họ ra trên tầng nhà họ với một tiếng  _ đinh  _ vui vẻ.

“Cảm ơn cậu vì hôm nay nhé,” Kuroo nói. Đó không hẳn là cái điều hắn thực sự muốn thổ lộ ra, nhưng cái đó để sau cũng được. Vậy nên hắn nói lời cảm ơn cho ngày hôm nay, và mỉm cười thật rộng và hơi lệch một chút và có thực. Thực hết khả năng hắn có thể. Thực hết mức mà hắn biết.

Bokuto đứng lại trước cửa nhà anh, dây giày tuột một nửa. Anh gật đầu, khuôn mặt anh dịu dàng trong sự ngái ngủ và chân thành.

“Cảm ơn cậu vì đã đến.”

//

Cái đêm sau ngày họ đến căn cứ không quân Mỹ bỏ hoang đó, Kuroo nằm sập xuống giường với cái áo khoác đỏ đầy lá vẫn còn mặc nguyên trên người, và rơi thẳng vào giấc mơ.

Trong mơ họ lại đang đứng trong ngôi nhà cũ đó. Màu xanh trên tường phòng khách chớp mắt với hắn, mù loà. Thế giới bên ngoài những cửa sổ với màn chớp kéo xuống kia không tồn tại. Bên cạnh hắn, Kuroo ngày bé di chân trên thảm thành những đường tròn.

Sau một lúc, Kuroo ngày bé nói.

_ Anh có thích nhà này không? _

Kuroo nhìn chiếc ghế sofa hai người ngồi và chiếc bàn ăn tối gỗ nhạc ngựa với góc bàn bị mẻ, rồi những vết nứt trên trần nhà.

_ Cũng không hẳn. _

Khung cảnh thay đổi. Dừng lại, lắp bắp, mỉm cười— 

Họ đang đứng giữa hành lang của tầng hai. Nó là một thứ tăm tối tựa như con rắn, rít lên qua những nỗi kinh hoàng không tên, mỗi cánh cửa đóng là một dấu chấm ở cuối một câu dài thật dài. Kuroo cũng nhớ nơi này nữa. Hắn biết công tắc đèn nằm ở đâu, miếng ván lót sàn nào kêu to nhất, nơi những bàn tay bụ bẫm đã bôi màu sáp lên tường hành lang.

Kuroo ngày bé đang đặt tay lên tay nắm cửa, và trong nhà tối, nhưng Kuroo nhớ tất cả mọi thứ về nơi này, nên hắn biết nó dẫn tới đâu.

Căn phòng làm việc trông vẫn y nguyên. Những chồng giấy tờ chất cao như núi, cái cà vạt in hình sushi xấu xí treo lủng lẳng trên chiếc ghế xoay, cái chặn giấy thuỷ tinh hình con cáo trên mặt bàn. Nỗi buồn, như một con dấu nóng rẫy, cháy vào từng li một trong căn phòng ấy.

Kuroo ngày bé nhảy lên chiếc ghế xoay, rồi quay lại nhìn Kuroo. Hành động của cậu làm tung lên một đám mây bụi, màu bạc và đỏ.

_ Hồi xưa em từng thích chỗ này lắm,  _ cậu nói, chân đu đưa. Cậu vẫn còn đủ thấp để chân cậu không chạm sàn. Cậu vẫn còn đủ bé.  _ Nhưng bây giờ em không chắc nữa. _

Kuroo chớp mắt và họ lại quay trở lại phòng khách, cái bóng của mẹ họ như một bài ca đám tang lửng lơ trên đầu.

Cái chuông gió reo lên khi Kuroo bé lùa qua chúng bằng những ngón tay duỗi thẳng. Cậu quay lại Kuroo, đôi mắt cậu ngây thơ, dò hỏi.

_ Anh có thích mẹ không? _

Kuroo nuốt khan. Nghĩ về những lồng máy giặt xoay và những bếp ga và những miếng băng cá nhân vòng quanh những ngón tay nhỏ xíu. Về cái tuổi thơ hắn chưa bao giờ có được.

Hắn ngồi xuống chiếc sofa nơi một bóng ma từng cuộn mình trên đó, trong suốt và lặng im như lụa. 

_ Mình chưa bao giờ ghét mẹ,  _ hắn nghĩ.

Kuroo bé gật đầu với một sự thấu hiểu vượt xa tuổi cậu. Nó khiến tim Kuroo đau nhói.

Tất cả mọi thứ chạy trốn khỏi hắn và khi hắn nhận thức được trở lại thì họ đang ở trong bếp. Kuroo ngày bé đang ngồi trong cái tủ dưới bồn rửa bát, đầu gối co lên đến ngực và hai tay ôm lấy chân. Cậu mỉm cười thật tươi với Kuroo.

_ Anh có ghét em không? _

Khuôn mặt Kuroo nhàu lại.

_ Làm sao anh có thể ghét em được đây? Em đã cố hết sức rồi. Chết tiệt, em cố rất rất nhiều rồi. Em chỉ muốn được hạnh phúc thôi đấy chứ. _

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống để họ ngang tầm mắt nhau, Kuroo và hình bóng của chính hắn, hai nửa của một thứ vỡ vụn. Hắn đưa một tay ra, bàn tay ngửa lên trên.

_ Em đi ra được rồi đấy. Em không cần phải chơi trốn tìm nữa đâu. _

Kuroo bé bước ra ánh sáng.

—Điều tiếp theo hắn biết là họ đang đứng bên ngoài, ở sân trước với cỏ mọc quá cao và hộp thư xiêu vẹo. Bàn tay của Kuroo bé con ấm trong tay hắn.

Và đây là một giấc mơ, nghĩa là Kuroo chính là người dẫn chuyện toàn năng kể cả khi hắn không biết điều ấy. Nghĩa là nếu hắn muốn mấy chai bom xăng, hắn sẽ có mấy chai bom xăng.

Hắn muốn mấy chai bom xăng.

Căn nhà trông gần như có thể sửa chữa được khi nó bị nuốt lấy bởi lửa và cơn giận dữ, nỗi buồn xèo xèo cháy khỏi như như nước ngọt đóng lon hết ga sau một ngày. Nỗi buồn của một ngày khác, nỗi tuyệt vọng của một ngày khác. Đó là câu chuyện của ngày hôm qua rồi. 

_ Anh ghét căn nhà này vãi lồn,  _ hắn bảo Kuroo bé, mắt cậu lấp lánh sáng màu cam và đỏ và vàng.

Khi không còn gì thuộc về những con voi tím và những bức tường xanh nữa, họ bước đi vào hư không.

Kuroo bé con nói một điều cuối, khuôn mặt mịn màng như da trái đào của cậu đã dần bắt đầu tan biến đi. Nói rằng,  _ anh ___ anh ấy, phải không? _

Kuroo siết tay cậu chặt hơn một chút.

_ Ừ. Anh yêu cậu ấy. _

//

Khi Kuroo bước sang tuổi hai mươi lăm, hắn không ước gì đó ngay lập tức. Thay vào đó, hắn đứng đó trong bếp và uống cà phê, ngâm nga những bài nhạc pop cũ mà có lẽ trẻ con ngày nay không còn biết nữa rồi. Hắn làm việc này trong một thời gian khá lâu.

Chín tháng sau đó, hắn thức dậy vào một buổi sáng nọ với căn phòng ngủ trống, với trái tim đang lành lại. Có ánh nắng mặt trời đang gõ cửa bên ngoài những tấm rèm cửa không đồng bộ và một thông báo tin nhắn trên điện thoại hắn, và chỉ có đúng một người hắn biết sẽ nhắn tin vào lúc năm giờ sáng như thể đó là một việc hết sức bình thường.

Kuroo nhắm mắt lại và ước.

//

Những bức ảnh ấy rất đẹp. Không chỉ đẹp bình thường, đẹp kiểu đáng khen ngợi đẹp kiểu áp phích phim, mà là kiểu đẹp nên được treo ở trong bảo tàng. Cái kiểu đẹp được in lại trong sách lịch sử ấy.

Một khi hắn đã vượt qua được nỗi xấu hổ ban đầu vì thấy cái mặt mình in trên ảnh với độ phân giải rất cao, mang khoảng chừng ba trăm biểu cảm khác nhau với nhiều mức độ của niềm thán phục, nỗi sợ hãi, và một sự kết hợp của cả hai, đến cả Kuroo cũng có thể thấy được vẻ đẹp ấy.

Những tấm ảnh thật sự rất đẹp. Chúng đẹp đến nỗi hắn nghĩ cuối cùng chính ra Bokuto cũng nên làm gì đó với chúng. Có khi Kuroo sẽ nhận được lời mời làm người mẫu đầu tiên, tô son đỏ như máu và tạo dáng trước một tấm phông nền in hoa hồng gai hay gì đó. Việc ấy sẽ khá là hài. 

Mà điều ấy cũng không thực sự quan trọng. Cái chính là, Bokuto đã khiến Kuroo trông thật sự giống một con người bình thường theo cái kiểu mà nhiếp ảnh đáng lẽ không hoàn toàn làm được. Nếu hắn cố gắng đủ, Kuroo nghĩ hắn sẽ có thể rơi ngay trở lại nơi đó, ngã chúi đầu xuống những đám cây bụi mọc tràn lan. Nếu hắn cố gắng đủ, Kuroo nghĩ hắn có thể thấy được vì sao Bokuto nói những điều như thế về hắn.

Nhưng Bokuto chỉ mỉm cười từ chỗ anh đang ngồi trên sàn, và nói, “Tôi sẽ không chia sẻ chúng cho ai đâu.” Anh nghe có phần tự hào và có phần tự mãn, lưng tựa vào chiếc ghế sofa trong phòng khách nhà anh, và điều ấy khiến cho trái tim Kuroo làm rất nhiều điều hắn không thể nói.

Lúc này là mười giờ tối, căn hộ nhà Bokuto sáng bừng với đèn trần hoạt động ổn và một số thứ đèn là lạ hoạt động không ổn lắm, nào đèn lồng và đèn pin và những sợi dây đèn tiên. Tường nhà anh màu vàng hoa hướng dương, một điều không gây ngạc nhiên cho ai hết. Dao dĩa thìa trong nhà anh bóng loáng và sạch sẽ và có những chòm sao in chìm trên tay cầm của chúng.

Trước đó Bokuto đã nhắn tin cho hắn vào tối hôm ấy, dụ dỗ Kuroo với lời hứa về những món đồ ngọt mua ngoài cửa hàng, nên hắn đã sang gõ cửa nhà anh và họ đã ăn bánh táo và bánh su kem Cozy Corner, và rồi Bokuto đã thả một đống ảnh lên bàn uống nước và Kuroo rằng,  _ nhìn này. _

Kuroo giờ vẫn còn đang nhìn. Có lẽ khoảng một tiếng đồng hồ đã trôi qua từ khi hắn nhặt bức ảnh đầu tiên lên, và đống ảnh đã vơi đi ít nhiều. Hắn duỗi mình trên sofa, một cử chỉ nhẹ bẫng và hơi giống mèo. Nén lại một cái ngáp. Thò tay qua đầu Bokuto và lấy bức tiếp theo bằng hai ngón tay.

_ Ô. _

Kuroo đột ngột giật mình ngồi thẳng dậy.

“Ồ.”

Bokuto quay người lại và nghiêng đầu để anh có thể nhìn thấy bức ảnh trong hai bàn tay đang bối rối của Kuroo.

“Tôi thích tấm này phết,” anh vui vẻ bình luận.

Vào bất cứ ngày nào khác Kuroo đáng lẽ sẽ trả lời với một câu bẻ lại, nửa móc mỉa và nửa chân thành.  _ Tấm nào của cậu mà cậu chả thích, mà tôi cũng thế cơ, đồ đầu to ạ. Không, thật đây. Tôi thích lắm.  _ Kiểu như vậy đó.

Vào bất cứ ngày nào khác Kuroo đã làm đủ thứ chuyện rồi, nhưng hôm nay hắn đang hơi lâng lâng vì ăn nhiều đồ ngọt và trong đầu hắn lại đang có một bài hát, trầm trầm và đầy hứa hẹn.

“Đợi chút nhé—” hắn gọi khi nhảy bật dậy và chạy từ cửa nhà Bokuto về nhà hắn, lao vào phòng ngủ, thọc cả hai tay vào ngăn kéo thứ hai dưới bàn viết. 

Hắn lấy ra một bức ảnh duy nhất.

Tới khi Kuroo quay lại căn hộ của Bokuto, anh đã chuyển từ sàn nhà lên ghế, dễ dàng chiếm lấy một nửa không gian ấy với bờ vai rộng và nụ cười cũng rộng như thế của anh. Kuroo nghĩ đi nghĩ lại tới ba lần trước khi ngồi xuống cạnh anh, nhưng đằng nào hắn chả ngồi xuống.

Cái ghế khá nhỏ. Cái ghế này ấy. Nó nhỏ ra phết.

Dù sao thì—

“Về cái bức ảnh đó ấy, cái cậu vừa bảo cậu thích ấy,” Kuroo bắt chuyện, tay vươn ra lấy tấm ảnh hắn đã thả rơi trên bàn uống nước. Hắn đặt nó nằm ngửa trên đầu gối hắn và rồi lấy tấm ảnh kia ra khỏi túi áo. Bokuto ngồi dịch lại gần, đôi mắt cú lấp lánh ánh tò mò.

“Nó làm tôi nhớ đến cái này. Lúc cậu mới chuyển về đây, hồi tháng Sáu ấy, cậu đánh rơi một thứ.” Kuroo chỉ vào chiếc đĩa bầu dục trơ trọi, bầu trời màu tím đỏ, cái bóng của nỗi khát khao.

“Và nó làm tôi nhớ đến cái đó. Cái bức ảnh cậu nói cậu thích ấy. Nó nhắc tôi nhớ lại.”

Hai bức ảnh không hề giống hệt nhau. Đây là một sự thật mà có lẽ sẽ cực kì rõ ràng đối với gần như bất cứ ai, từ một đứa trẻ con với đôi bàn tay hay lơ đãng đến một người lớn đã chai sạn thời gian. Một trong số chúng gần với hoàng hôn hơn là bình minh, và đó là tấm với nỗi buồn ấy, bức ảnh trống trải hơn. Một trong số chúng có nhiều mặt đất hơn là bầu trời.

Hai bức ảnh không hề giống hệt nhau. Một trong số chúng chẳng có gì ngoài nỗi buồn, và bạn cũng không thể gọi bức còn lại là vui, không hẳn, nhưng chắc chắn là rất gần như thế.

Chúng giống nhau— ở phía sau là một kiến trúc hình đĩa đơn độc, cao vút đang vươn lên, đỏ màu gì sét và chảy máu lên những cụm cỏ màu úa nâu. Ở phía trước là Kuroo, áo khoác đỏ như lửa và mắt nhắm siết lại khi một tiếng cười bật ra khỏi miệng hắn như bong bóng, sáng bừng như soda anh đào vậy. Bóng bóng ấy là bong bóng xà phòng. Những quả bong bóng xà phòng ấy có mùi như dưa hấu.

Kuroo trông như thể hắn chưa bao giờ được vui đến thế.

Hẳn nó đã được chụp sau khi Bokuto kể một câu chuyện hài hước trẻ con nào đó, rồi ném cho Kuroo một nụ cười bất cẩn qua vai trong khi hắn chất vấn anh về mức độ trong sạch của việc họ đang làm. Kuroo không nhớ Bokuto đã nói gì, nhưng hắn nhớ cái cảm giác ấy, sau lời nói ấy, cảm thấy như mới mười lăm và không một nỗi sợ hãi như thể nhân vật trữ tình của một bài hát Taylor Swift ngày xưa. Kuroo nhớ cái ánh sáng ấy.

Và đó chính là bức ảnh, cái cách chỉ cần sự toả sáng từ Kuroo trong chiếc áo khoác đỏ và tiếng cười mang dấu ánh sao của hắn cũng mang lại một màu sắc khác hoàn toàn cho bức ảnh đó. Dường như hai bức ảnh được chụp ở hai thế giới hoàn toàn khác nhau, hai không thời gian tách biệt nhau. Hai hiện thực không giống nhau.

Nếu bức đầu tiên là nỗi cô đơn, thì bức thứ hai là một câu chuyện tình.

Bokuto bật ra một âm thanh kì quặc, nghèn nghẹn trong cổ họng anh. Kuroo liếc mắt về phía anh, và đột nhiên Bokuto không còn ngồi tựa mình thoải mái vào những chiếc gối kia nữa. Có một đường kẻ căng thẳng trong dáng người anh, một nét gì đó dường như run rẩy trong vẻ mặt khi anh nhìn lại Kuroo.

_ Ồ. _

Kuroo gấp nỗi bồn chồn lại và cất vào hai tay, mắt hắn giữ lấy ánh mắt Bokuto như một lời hứa.

“Cái bức ảnh có tôi ấy. Sao nó lại như vậy thế?” hắn lặng lẽ hỏi.

Cứ như thể Bokuto cần cả sự gần gũi lẫn từ ngữ để giải thích, để đặt một sức nặng thực sự lên tầm quan trọng của hoàn cảnh này. Anh dịch mình, chỉ một li, gần hắn hơn nữa.

“Bởi vì cậu đấy,” anh trả lời, với niềm chân thật là một nốt trầm trọng giọng anh, không hơn không kém một tiếng thầm thì.

Kuroo sẽ không né tránh. Giờ đây Bokuto đã đủ gần để Kuroo có thể nhìn thấy cách mi mắt anh cong lên ngọt ngào như thế, tinh tế và bàng bạc. Bokuto đủ gần để Kuroo cảm thấy hơi thở của anh trên má hắn.

Kuroo sẽ không chạy trốn.

“Thật—” Kuroo phải dừng lại một chút, không khí mắc kẹt trong phổi hắn, cả thế giới ngừng lại giữa lúc đang quay. Tất cả đèn trần và những đèn lồng và dây đèn tiên kì lạ trong căn phòng, đều nín thở.

“—sến sẩm nhỉ.”

Cái sắc màu mờ nhạt của nỗi xấu hổ đã biến mất khỏi bờ vai Bokuto. Giờ đây trông anh sắc nét hơn, rõ ràng hơn, và cùng lúc đó cũng dịu dàng hơn, như ánh sáng sớm mai, như cái nét cong cong của một bàn tay duỗi dài trên ga giường màu trắng.

“Có được không,” Bokuto nói, một nửa câu hỏi, với đôi mắt gần nhắm lại và sự rụt rè cẩn thận. 

(Bạn thấy đấy, Kuroo đã luôn muốn và muốn và chưa bao giờ được có, Kuroo chưa bao giờ được nhận, trái tim Kuroo đã luôn cào cấu vào những bức tường của lồng ngực hắn bao nhiêu năm nay.

Bạn thấy đấy, Kuroo đã luôn khao khát từ rất lâu rồi.)

_ Kệ mẹ đi _ , hắn nghĩ.

Kuroo nhắm mắt lại, và hắn nhắm mắt lại, và hôn anh.

//

Bokuto Koutarou chuyển vào căn hộ nhà bên vào ngày Chủ nhật.

Ban đầu Kuroo không biết phải nghĩ gì về anh. Anh to miệng và rực rỡ như phim và có một cái áo gió màu bạc to sụ trông như mặt trăng, thứ anh đi đâu cũng mang theo người. Anh có đôi mắt tựa vàng ròng. Nụ cười của anh giống những ngày đầu mùa hạ.

Ban đầu, Kuroo không biết phải làm gì với chính mình. Giọng Bokuto sinh ra để được vang xuống từ những mái nhà, kiểu giọng nói vọng lại từ những bức tường và đập vào mặt bạn trên đường nó bay ra cửa sổ. Anh gọi tên Kuroo sau khi tặng hắn bó hoa cúc trắng và rồi lần nữa, về sau đó, mỗi khi học gặp nhau ở sảnh hay trong hay lang hay tại cái Family Mart bên kia phố. Anh gọi tên Kuroo.

Bokuto Koutarou chuyển vào sống trong trái tim Kuroo vào một lúc nào đó giữa ngày hắn thấy Bokuto chụp ảnh hắn trên sân thượng toà nhà và cái đêm Bokuto ngồi đó trông nom hắn trong khi hắn liên tục trở mình trong những giấc mơ ngây ngấy sốt. Kuroo không nhận ra điều đó cho đến mãi, mãi về sau, sau khi họ đã xây thêm những cây cầu kết nối hai người và đốt đi một số và lẻn vào đất có chủ sở hữu như thể mới mười hai. Thế mà nó vẫn xảy ra chứ.

Người nhiếp ảnh gia tự do tên Bokuto đột nhập vào cái căn hộ tưởng tượng của trái tim Kuroo và rồi bật đèn pin soi vào tất cả những nơi đổ nát. Cầm máy ảnh của anh trong tay, và chụp một triệu bức. Nhìn những vệt nước mắt vương trên tường. Vẫn coi chúng là đẹp đẽ.

Nhưng Bokuto mới là người đẹp đẽ, Kuroo nghĩ vậy.

Bokuto thích đi chạy bộ quanh khu phố lúc năm giờ sáng nhưng hầu như cuối cùng anh luôn thấy mình đang lạc ở một ngõ hẻm vô danh nào đó của Tokyo, lang thang giữa các con phố với ráng chiều trong đáy mắt. Anh thích Pocari Sweat hơn Aquarius nhưng chỉ là vì vỏ của chúng mà thôi. Anh là một con người của buổi sáng cực kì, cực kì tồi tệ. Loài động vật anh yêu thích nhất là loài cú.

Anh chưa bao giờ giỏi việc để lại người cũ hay chuyện cũ đằng sau, và điều ấy khiến anh nhân hậu hơn, bằng một cách nào đó, với những nét bút chì của nỗi đau xưa hoạ lên đôi mắt anh, đôi môi anh, đôi bàn tay anh. Anh chưa bao giờ giỏi việc gì hơn việc là một con người dịu dàng, và điều ấy phá vỡ tất cả mọi quy luật của thế gian.

Kuroo không nhận ra rằng hắn yêu anh cho đến mãi, mãi về sau, nhưng rồi hắn vẫn nhận ra.

Mất một thời gian, nhưng hắn vẫn nhận ra đấy thôi.

//

Đồng hồ vừa chỉ đúng chóc bốn giờ sáng khi Kuroo gõ cửa nhà Bokuto, tay xếp gọn gàng sau lưng hắn và trái tim bập bềnh như một con thuyền trong ngực hắn.

Hắn được đáp lại bởi im lặng, và thêm im lặng, và rồi— một tiếng đổ lớn.

Cánh cửa bật mở, cho hắn thấy một Bokuto chỉ hơi hơi lộn xộn, hơi hơi bối rối.

“Ơ, chào!” anh nhe răng cười, nụ cười sáng tựa cây pháo hoa trong sân nhà mặc dù khuôn mặt anh vẫn lơ mơ ngái ngủ.

“Chào.” Kuroo cảm thấy môi mình tự cong lên thành một nụ cười không kiểm soát. Ở quanh Bokuto mọi thứ thường tự xảy ra như thế. Kuroo cuối cùng cũng đã chấp nhận được chuyện này.

“Vậy thì… Có việc gì không?”

Kuroo nhìn Bokuto; đôi mắt anh đang nửa nhắm nửa mở và mái tóc anh đang phủ xuống mắt anh thay vì làm trò ảo thuật phản trọng lực mọi khi và trên má anh có những vết hằn nông có lẽ là bởi anh nằm vùi má vào bên gối.

Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, đếm đến ba trong đầu.

“Chào, tôi là Kuroo Tetsurou, hàng xóm nhà bên. Tôi thích cà phê đậm, và ngủ nướng ngày Chủ nhật, và tôi yêu cậu.”

Kuroo giơ ra bó hoa cúc trắng.

Có một giây bẻ đôi nơi Bokuto chỉ đứng đó mà thôi, miệng hơi hé ra và mắt lấp lánh sáng. Có một giây bẻ đôi nơi Kuroo hơi nhụt chí đi.

Và rồi Bokuto đang tóm lấy cổ tay Kuroo và kéo hắn về đằng trước và đưa môi họ lại gần nhau, và rồi Bokuto đang hôn hắn, và đôi bàn tay anh trên mặt Kuroo dịu dàng đến mức tưởng chừng như anh đang nâng trong tay thứ gì bằng pha lê mỏng tang, và tay Kuroo đang vùi vào trong tóc anh, cái mái tóc lông thiên nga trắng pha xám đó, và cảm giác giống y hệt những gì Kuroo tưởng tượng, mềm mại tới mức hắn tưởng như mình muốn tan chảy được. Kuroo nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ không bao giờ buồn nữa.

“Mãi mới được nghe câu này,” Bokuto lẩm bẩm bên môi hắn, giọng anh là một âm thanh trầm trầm, rung rung dễ chịu, vẫn khàn khàn với giấc ngủ đằng sau. Mắt anh sáng tới mức chúng giống như ánh đèn trong đêm tối. Kuroo cảm thấy phấn khích tới mức hắn nghĩ mình sẽ bay thẳng lên trời.

Và thật khó tin làm sao, cách Kuroo chọn bốn giờ sáng bởi hắn là một tên nhỏ nhen và muốn làm người có nụ cười bình tĩnh hơn thế mà cuối cùng hắn vẫn cứ kiểu đổ gục trong tay Bokuto như thế này. Thật khó tin làm sao, khi nghĩ xem Kuroo đã thay đổi đến đâu.

Thật khó tin bởi Bokuto vẫn hôn hắn như mùa xuân trong khi họ đang bước vào mùa thu rồi, nhưng ít nhất lần này, Kuroo chọn cách không nhắc đến.

Bởi thế giới này rộng lớn hơn cái sân sau um tùm cỏ của bạn rất nhiều. Thế giới là tất cả mọi điều tốt lành và độc ác cùng cuộn vào làm một, và ta được sinh ra trong nó với hai chiếc xúc xắc cầm trong đôi bàn tay trẻ thơ nhỏ xíu của ta, và ta tung chúng. Và đôi khi kết quả sẽ tệ, đôi khi nó sẽ rất tệ, nhưng đôi khi bạn cũng tung ra số tốt. Đôi khi mặt trời xuất hiện trên thềm cửa nhà bạn và nhìn vào nụ cười mỏng như giấy của bạn và gọi nó là đẹp đẽ.

Kuroo hai mươi lăm tuổi và hắn có một chút đem lòng yêu cả thế giới này.

Vậy nên hắn đan tay mình vào tóc Bokuto và hôn anh sâu hơn nữa. Vậy nên hắn để Bokuto bước vào lòng hắn.

**Author's Note:**

> thực ra tớ đã định đăng cái này sớm vl sớm để quảng cáo rồi nhưng mà tớ thất bại vì quá lười hahahahha
> 
> nói chuyện với nhau ở [twitter](twitter.com/gorgonlovebot/) | [fb](facebook.com/your.unproblematic) | [wordress](%EF%BF%BDlesliechaser.wordpress.com) (nơi tớ đăng rất nhiều fic khác tớ không đăng lên đây)


End file.
